Deseo de Amor
by AlmasGemelas
Summary: Harry no valora a Ginny,por el contrario parece no importarle.Pero un deseo le enseñara que siempre hay que valorar lo que tenemos y no lamentarnos cuando ya está perdido ¿qué pasará cuando él viaje a un mundo donde Ginny esta embarazada y con otro? H/G
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Volví más pronto de lo pensado, pero esta vez ofreciéndoles algo nuevo. Algunos dirás que termine la otra primera (yo solía decir eso cuando una autora subía más de una historia a la vez) ´pero ahora puedo decir que es gratificante escribir y que la gente lea tu trabajo. Desde ya también es muy gratificante que te dejen comentarios (reviews) así que por favor, digan qué piensan :D…Desde ya gracias por leerme .**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Deseo de Navidad<p>

Un joven de cabellos alborotados y ojos extremadamente verdes caminaba por el Callejón Diagon, presuroso. Miraba el decorado del lugar, las luces que se encendían mientras una melodía navideña sonaba acompañando. Apresuró el paso. No podía llegar tarde ese día, siempre lo hacía últimamente, gracias a su bendito trabajo, pero aun así, él estaba feliz. Ser jefe de los aurores era su mayor meta, la meta de su vida podría decirse, y ahora lo sentía allí, tan cerca de él, tan cerca de sus manos que no podía negarse a ninguna tarea extra que le propusieran para ganar puntos. Aunque eso, a menudo le causara disgustos con su novia.

El jefe de aurores sería elegido en sólo dos semanas y él, definitivamente era uno de los favoritos para tomar el cargo. Asesinar a Lord Voldemort , el mago más temido de las últimas décadas, siempre lo había ayudado a conseguir cosas, no le gustaba aprovecharse de eso, pero cuando era necesario no dudaba en hacerlo. Su vida marchaba bastante encarrilada. A sus veintitrés años, tenía una casa propia. Vivía en el Valle de Godric, el lugar fue totalmente remodelada a manos de su novia. Ella había elegido todos los muebles, adornos y demás. Harry simplemente no quiso involucrarse en eso porque "tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en el trabajo". Cosa que no fue bien tomado por ella, pero finalmente decidió que sería una pérdida de tiempo discutir con su novio respecto del trabajo. Siempre perdería en ese campo.

Ese era otro capítulo en su vida, su relación amorosa. Estaba con la misma mujer hacía ya tres años y medio. La amaba, eso era seguro, pero había veces que sentía que sus vidas juntas, terminaban siendo monótonas. Por momentos creía que lo mejor era terminar aquella relación, pero luego la veía y no quería…o no podía. Desgraciadamente su relación con Ginny Weasley se había vuelto monótona y aburrida. Cada pelea, día a día los desgastaba cada vez un poco más y él no hacía nada por evitar esto. Sólo tenía tiempo y ganas para su carrera.

Prácticamente convivían, ya que ella dormía más en su casa que en la de sus padres, pero esto no ayudaba, ya que las peleas eran diarias y recurrentes. Peleaban siempre por el trabajo de él, Harry dedicaba todo su tiempo a su carrera y desde hacía un año la cosa se había puesto bastante insoportable. Discutían fuerte por cualquier tontera. Lo único que podía rescatar de su relación, era la relación carnal, se llevaban de maravillas en la cama y eso no cambiaba con las peleas ni con los años, al contrario…la mejoraba.

Sonrió pícaro al recordarlo, pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al recordar la hora. Era Navidad y todos estarían esperándolo en la Madriguera. Como siempre, o por lo menos desde que trabajaba para conseguir un "puesto digno", Harry Potter sería último en llegar.

...

Ginny miraba preocupada el reloj de la sala de estar en su casa. La mancilla con el nombre de Harry marcaba "camino a casa" pero de eso ya hacía cuarenta minutos. Estaba fastidiada, otra vez llegaba tarde, pero ese día le había prometido no hacerlo. Todos lo esperaban para comenzar la cena, eran las once y media de la noche y el reloj parecía pasar las mancillas cada vez más rápido.

Todos se encontraban allí, los señores Weasley, Ron y Hermione con Rose, la hijita de cinco meses de ellos, en brazos, Bill y Fleur con Victorie casi durmiendo en el regazo de su padre, los gemelos, Charly, Lupin, Tonks, hasta Percy con Penelope. Pero de él ni rastro aun. Ginny era observada por todos disimuladamente. Ella golpeaba nerviosa los dedos contra su rodilla en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

Hermione, la única valiente, se acercó hasta ella. Todos se hacían los que no notaban la tensa situación y la pelirroja lo agradecía, pero sabía que nuevamente Harry le estaba fallando.

-Ginny ¿por qué no vamos pasando a la mesa?-tanteó el terreno su amiga, con la niña de cinco meses que llevaba en brazos haciendo raras muecas. Ambas la miraron sonriendo, mientras su madrina acariciaba la mejilla del bebé.

-sí, creo que será lo mejor- todos suspiraron aliviados, Ginny se estaba tomando bastante bien el nuevo desplante de su novio. Cuando ya todos estaban en la mesa, preparándose para comenzar a degustar la comida, el reloj marcaba las doce menos veinte. La pelirroja no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran. No pasaría las doce con él.

Cuando terminaba de pensar aquello, un despeinado Harry entraba por la puerta de la cocina. Llevaba una capa negra de viaje. Se la sacó y sacudió la nieve de la cabeza.

-Buenas noches a todos, lamento la tardanza- todos saludaron normalmente, pero queriendo esconderse debajo de la mesa. Ron miró a Harry con rencor, este notó el gesto, sabiendo por qué el accionar de su amigo, busco con la mirada a Ginny.

La distinguió sentada junto a Fleur, ella sólo lo miro y respondió un cortante.

-Buenas Noches- el tono que había empleado sonó distante y Harry fastidiado supo que una nueva pelea se avecinaba hacia ellos.

Suspiró resignado, tal vez esta vez ella tuviera razón, llegar cinco minutos antes de la navidad (cuando había prometido llegar a las ocho de la noche) no era algo menor, pero él tenía una buena explicación.

-Gin, amor, lo siento mucho, la verdad es que yo…-Ginny levantó una mano anunciándole que no quería seguir oyendo. Los gemelos sonreían de oreja a oreja. No aguantaban las ganas de hacer algún comentario, pero la mirada severa de su madre los hacía aplacarse en sus asientos y simplemente limitarse a reír.

-luego hablamos, ya es hora de la comida y la Navidad está por llegar.

-bien- solo dijo él, sorprendido y tomando asiento junto a Ron, bastante lejos de ella.

-bien señor auror, nuevamente tarde-comentó el pelirrojo cuando Harry se hubo acomodado.

-me asignaron una nueva misión y si no la tomaba yo, la tomaba Howland ¿qué querías?

-¡pero es Navidad Harry!-susurró para que nadie más que su amigo escuchara.

-¡lo sé! Y lo siento pero cuando salía para acá, me entretuve hablando con Edward.

-¿el viejo sigue paseando por el Ministerio? Se supone que está por jubilarse Harry.

-sí, pero me estaba contando los gajes del oficio y no me pude rehusar. No todos los días el jefe de aurores te cuenta secretos de la carrera- Harry abrió los ojos entusiasmado poniéndole énfasis a sus palabras.

-¿y qué te contó de nuevo?

-nada nuevo en realidad, quiero decir, nada que ya yo no supiera…

-o sea que te retrasaste por nada- concluyó el pelirrojo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras engullía una pata del pollo asado.

-no fue tan así…ahora sé que el puesto es mío. No por nada el viejo me hablo personalmente instruyéndome…Cuando Edward se jubile la semana entrante, el puesto será todo mío- dijo muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

-bueno pero qué novedad- murmuró Ron con ironía, Harry notó esto.

-¿por qué ese tono?

-porque siempre haces lo mismo Harry, yo entiendo que tu trabajo sea importante, pero mi hermana supongo que también lo es para ti- Harry parpadeó varias veces- lo es… ¿cierto?

-claro que sí- respondió simplemente, Hermione quien estaba junto a Ron escuchaba cada palabra de la conversación. No podía creer que su amigo no se diera cuenta que podía llegar a perder a Ginny, y lo que más mortificaba a la mujer era que en el fondo, su amigo sabía que la pelirroja podría cansarse de él y a él parecía no importarle.

-pues no parece- escucho ella a su marido decirle al azabache.

-no me importa lo que tú creas o te parezca la verdad, basta con que Ginny sepa que la quiero.

-bueno, pues ella hace mucho duda de eso- intervino finalmente sin poder contenerse Hermione.

-¿qué son esas estupideces? Si trabajo es por el bien de los dos.

-eso no te lo crees ni tú, si trabajas todo el día como un perro es porque estas obsesionado con ese maldito puesto.

-no digas bobadas Ronald, yo amo a Ginny, pero debe acostumbrarse a lo que estar conmigo conlleva- Hermione abrió la boca indignada.

-¡no seas hipócrita!-susurró histérica acercándose más a él. Ron que estaba en medio de ellos pegó un salto del susto, y la pequeña Rose hizo una mueca que podría haber terminado en llanto si su madre no la hamacaba en brazos mientras la calmaba.

-cuando Ginny obtuvo la propuesta para jugar en las Arpías tú no te "acostumbraste a lo que estar con ella conlleva". Le pusiste mala cara toda una semana y ella no tuvo más remedio que rechazar la propuesta Potter.

-¿qué?- ahora el indignado era Harry- eso no es cierto, ella la rechazo porque ella así lo quiso.

-Si, y yo soy Lord Voldemort- dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Los tres seguían con la discusión mientras Ginny los observaba fijo. El trío no cambiaba con los años. Siempre con sus secretos, a los que ella siempre se sentía ajena.

-Tranquila- le habló Fleur en un perfecto inglés. Ginny volteó a verla con las cejas enarcadas.

-lo estoy, créeme que estoy tranquila por el momento…pero es que ni siquiera se acercó a saludarme Fleur- dijo apenada la pelirroja. Su rubia cuñada la miro con pena y acarició su espalda cariñosamente.

-no te preocupes, ya lo hará- Ginny sonrió de lado.

-¡YA VAN A SER LAS DOCE!-el grito de los gemelos provocó el sobresalto de todos.

-NO ES NECESARIO GRITAR...PARECEN DOS LOCOS- gritó también la señora Weasley provocando la risa de todos.

-bien, todos con sus copas arriba- todas las personas que se encontraban rodeando la mesa se levantaron de sus asientos y elevaron sus copas hacia el centro.

-CINCO- la cuenta regresiva comenzó, Fred llevaba la cuenta mientras balanceaba su copa hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Ginny miraba a Harry que reía con las ocurrencias de su hermano, pero que no volteaba a mirarla. La hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago el hecho de que el denotara tan poco interés hacia ella-CUATRO- la cuenta seguía.

-TRES- ya comenzaron a oírse los fuegos artificiales fuera de la casa.

-DOS- Ron le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hijita y luego uno en los labios a su mujer, quien le sonrió enamorada. Remus y Tonks hacían lo mismo, Fleur y Bill alado de ellos los imitaban. Hasta su padre le daba un dulce beso a su madre. Fred y George fingían estar besándose también, era su forma de burlar a las parejas. Las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus castaños ojos al ver todo aquello, era más de lo que podía soportar.

-_Desearía que valoraras lo que tienes Harry_- se le escapó mientras unas lágrimas rodaba por su blanca mejilla de porcelana y se perdía en su cuello. Ginny no notó que el gran árbol de Navidad que ella decoraba tan magníficamente desde la adolescencia, emitió un gran destello blanco.

-¡UNO!

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras chocaban sus copas y el líquido de estas saltaba por todos lados.

Uno a uno, se fueron acercando a sus familiares para desearse una feliz navidad. Cuando llegó el turno de Harry de saludar a su novia, se acercó temeroso a ella. No se había acercado a ella por miedo a que estuviese enojada y le armara un revuelo de aquellos que sólo ella sabía armar.

-feliz navidad mi amor- dijo él, con una sonrisa coqueta.

-feliz navidad Harry- respondió, sin sonar fría ni molesta. Simplemente dolida.

-¿me vas a perdonar?

-no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-es cierto, pero…-gran error, pero lo comprendió tarde.

-¿cómo que es cierto? No tienes cara Potter- Harry puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que eso sacaría acercándose a ella. Ginny lo miraba para matarlo.

-si quieres hablar hagámoslo en privado por favor mujer…pero no hagas un escándalo frente a todos- le susurró bien pegado a sus labios, así que cualquiera que los viera, con el revuelo que había por la reciente navidad, la entrega de regalos y demás, sólo pensaría que se estaban reconciliando. Lo más lejos a la realidad de la pareja.

-¿qué pasa Potter? ¿No quieres que mi familia vea lo porquería que eres conmigo?- suficientes palabras para que Harry la tomara del brazo y la dirigiera al cuarto de ella.

Ella se dejaba llevar silenciosa, nadie notó nada, excepto Ron, quien tocó con disimulo el hombro de su esposa poniéndola sobre aviso de lo que sucedía. Ella volteó a mirarlos subir las escaleras y le entrego la niña al padre.

-espérame aquí.

-déjalos amor, ellos se arreglarán solos. Ya están grandecitos.

-¿entonces para qué me avisas? Sabes que yo no me quedaré aquí esperando- dicho esto los siguió escalera arriba. Ron sólo negó contrariado.

Una vez en el cuarto de Ginny, Harry cerró la puerta de un portazo. La pelirroja lo miraba entornando los ojos.

-me quieres decir ¿¡qué demonios sucede contigo Ginevra!

-qué sucede contigo Potter, no te hagas el ofendido que no entiende qué sucede porque sabes perfecto que el que hace todas las cosas mal para que peleemos todo el tiempo eres tú.

-¿yo? ¡Tú no me ayudas nunca! Siempre enojándote conmigo cuando estoy TRABAJANDO – la última palabra la había gritado sin poder contenerse, la paciencia no era una virtud que el poseía.

-encima tienes la poca decencia para decirme que yo nunca te ayudo maldito. Déjame recordarte que la estúpida que pasaba noches enteras desvelada contigo repasando las notas, cuando debías rendir alguna materia era yo- el hombre abrió la boca indignado al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¡ME LO ESTAS ECHANDO EN CARA!

-¡NO, SIMPLENTE TE LO RECUERDO PARA QUE NO HABLES ESTUPIDECES!

-YO NO HABLO ESTUPIDECES… NADIE TE OBLIGABA A QUEDARTE CONMIGO…-tras la puerta Hermione escuchaba atenta, y no es que estuviera espiando, estaba segura que los gritos se podían escuchar hasta abajo.

-_muffiato- _susurró ella apuntando con su varita la puerta. Y dando un largo suspiro bajo las escaleras. Ella no era quién para intervenir, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Tras la puerta que Hermione había encantado los gritos cada vez eran más fuertes.

-NO TE PEDÍ QUE INVENTARAS LA CURA CONTRA ALGUNA ENFERMEDAD, SÓLO TE PEDÍ QUE LLEGARAS TEMPRANO LA NOCHE DE NAVIDAD- Ginny ya estaba roja de tanto gritar, y se tomaba la cabeza de los nervios.

-YA TE DIJE QUE LO SIENTO, PERO NO PUDE LLEGAR, SI QUIERES ACEPTAR LAS DISCULPAS BIEN…Y SI NO ¡TAMBIÉN GINEVRA!- Harry no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella y a pesar del frío de afuera, allí, en esa habitación la temperatura había subido de repente. Hasta sentía el sudor recorriendo su espalda.

-DEFINITIVAMENTE ERES UN EGOÍSTA, TODA LA FAMILIA RETRASO LA HORA DE LA CENA PORQUE TU NO LLEGABAS.

-LO SIENTO…SIENTO HABER RETRASADO A TODOS CON SU HERMOSA CENA- la ironía en sus palabras era palpable. Esto provocó que la ira de la mujer que discutía con él, se elevara por las nubes.

-¿por qué cambiaste tanto Harry?- ya no gritaba, a cambio su tono fue melancólico. Lastimero incluso.

-yo no cambie- respondió el cortante.

-sí, si lo hiciste. Yo dejé pasar muchas cosas, pensando que sólo estabas así por la presión que tenías encima al recibirte, luego seguí justificándote pensando que tu mayor aspiración era ser jefe de aurores…y que por eso estabas así, irritable todo el tiempo, ausente conmigo. Pero no puedo más, no es esto lo que busco para mí Harry- la estaba matando por dentro lo que estaba por decir, pero a esas alturas creía que le estaba haciendo un favor, aunque la desgarraba por dentro debía decir las palabras que creyó vislumbrar varias veces en los labios de él.

-yo también creo que lo mismo…tú ya no eres la mujer que quiero para mí- por alguna razón esas palabras salieron solas de sus labios, las estaba diciendo, pero no las pensó antes de decirlas. Sentía una cascada de palabras que querían salir de su boca, pero a la vez tan ajenas a él. Aun así ya era tarde, ya había dicho eso. Vio cómo los ojos de ella se humedecían. Después de todos esos años por fin la vería llorar por él.

-pues si es así… supongo que ya no tenemos nada que hablar Harry- Ginny miró para arriba evitando derramar las lágrimas que pugnaban con fuerza por salir mientras inconscientemente posó sus manos sobre su plano vientre.

_** En la primer página de nuestra historia**_

_** El futuro parecía tan brillante**_

_** Y esto acabo tan mal**_

_** No sé por qué todavía estoy sorprendida…**_

_**Pero tú siempre serás mi héroe**_

_**Aunque hayas perdido la cabeza.**_

En ese momento fue que él reaccionó. Despertó del letargo en el que se encontraba.

-Espera. Ginny…espera- no sabía muy bien qué decirle, su orgullo no lo dejaba continuar- ¿qué intentas decirme, me estas dejando?- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos. Sorprendido hasta los huesos.

-sí Harry, te estoy dejando… ¡Pero vamos! Es lo que estabas esperando de mí hace meses.

-¡eso no es cierto!- se apresuró a añadir- es verdad que hemos estado peleado más de lo acostumbrado, pero yo te amo y tú a mí. Eso debe servir de algo- agregó exasperado.

-a veces no es suficiente, y lo sabes. Nosotros ya no somos compatibles, tú ya ni siquiera me escuchas cuando te cuento mis cosas, sólo tienes tiempo y ganas para tus cosas. Y está bien, pero yo no quiero seguir así. Sufro todos los días pensando ¿¡qué demonios hago mal!- la mujer hablaba haciendo ademanes con las manos, y él la miraba atentamente.

-lo siento, siento si de verdad he cambiado. Pero así soy ahora. Supongo que si no puedes aceptarme como soy ahora…

_** ¿Solo te va a quedar ahí a oírme llorar?**_

-¿lo ves? Estas revirtiendo las cosas. Haces parecer que terminamos porque yo no puedo aceptarte cómo eres ahora, cuando en realidad estamos terminando porque tú has cambiado.

-Ginny, tal vez sólo deberíamos calmarnos y hablarlo con calma mañana… ¿está bien?- intento acercarse a ella para tocar su mejilla pero ella se apartó suavemente. Ya no podía retener las lágrimas.

-No Harry, yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía para decirte- las lágrimas caían sin control, no podía creer que la noche de navidad estuviese terminando con el amor de su vida. Que a él ni siquiera le importara estar perdiendo a la que muchas veces había llamado "la mujer de su vida" le partía el corazón y la hacía sentir insignificante...no podía imaginar cómo sería su vida sin él, aunque peleaban, y ella estuviera rompiendo lazos con él, nunca dejaría de amarlo.

-si es así- sólo dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de ella- espero que mañana tengas la mente un poco más abierta, quiero suponer que lo que acabas de decir sólo fue producto de tu enojo.

-supones mal Harry- al escuchar su nombre pronunciados por sus labios, se acercó nuevamente hasta ella y tomándola por la cintura la acercó a él.

-nos vemos mañana- y la beso, fue un beso seco. Sólo un toque de labios. Se separó de ella y se retiró del cuarto.

Ginny se sentó abatida en su cama, lloraba desconsoladamente. Él ni siquiera la tomaba en serio cuando terminaba la relación definitivamente. No la tomaba en serio para nada y eso más que doloroso resultaba frustrante. Sacó una caja de cartón con forma de corazón que se encontraba en su buró y la abrió. Dentro había unas fotografías de ella y Harry. En una estaban en el jardín de la Madriguera, se veían más jóvenes que en la actualidad y es que la foto ya tenía tres años. Sonrió ante la imagen de ellos dos sonriéndole a la cámara mientras él le hacía cosquillas y la sujetaba por la cintura. Una rebelde lágrima volvió a resbalar por su mejilla.

Así la encontró Hermione, sonriendo y llorando a la vez a una fotografía de ella y Harry. La pelirroja levantó la mirada para ver a la recién llegada.

-¿se fue?- preguntó haciendo alusión a su ahora ex novio. Al recordar esto, sintió un nudo en el pecho, pensó que si la atacaban con un crucio, sentiría menos dolor.

-sí, se ha ido, dijo que estaba cansado. Pero obviamente nadie se lo creyó.

-que se vaya. Ya no quiero saber nada de él- dijo seguido de un hipido.

-eso es mentira y lo sabes…. Hermione se sentó en el piso del cuarto quedando así frente a su amiga, pero un poco más baja.

-es mentira, ambas lo sabemos pero cuanto más rápido me acostumbre a la idea mejor- guardó con rabia la foto en la cajita y lo arrojo en el cajón del buró.

-Ginny ¿tú estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

-no lo sé…pero Hermione por más que me duela tengo que arrancármelo del corazón. Ya no soporto esta situación.

-¿se lo piensas contar?- preguntó su cuñada haciendo alusión al reciente descubrimiento de ambas.

-no se merece saber una noticia tan linda, seguro arruinará su plan de ser el gran jefe de aurores ¿para qué contarle?

-Comprendo...sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites- un Ron temeroso asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Llevaba a Rose en brazos.

-¿Ginny estas bien?- preguntó cauteloso.

-sí, eso creo-sonrió triste.

-bien porque necesito que la madre de mi hija le dé de comer- agregó divertido, no era insensibilidad lo que tenía, ni le creía a su hermana que estuviese bien... sólo quería alivianar lo que acababa de pasar su ella. Sabía que su amigo últimamente se había comportado como un patán con ella.

Harry apareció en el jardín de su casa. Se dirigió a la entrada y con un simple movimiento de varita, los encantamientos protectores lo dejaron avanzar.

Entro y lo primero que vio, colgado en la pared, una foto de Ginny y él sonrientes. No se movía, era muggle. Un regalo de Hermione.

La sonrisa que tenían los dos en el rostro, demostraba lo feliz que había sido durante su noviazgo. Hasta que comenzó la carrera de Harry. Era consciente que su carrera había alterado un poco su forma de ser, pero no pasaba de eso, era "un leve cambio" que la carrera le exigía. Lo importante para él, era que Ginny no había podido soportar con él esa etapa tan importante de su vida. Se negaba a acompañarlo, y el suponía que estaba bien…no la obligaría a nada que ella no quisiera. Y si su deseo era terminar la relación…bueno eso lo hablaría con ella al día siguiente. No creía que ella estuviera hablando en serio.-_siempre termino convenciéndola_- pensó divertido.

Por un lado quería dejar las cosas como estaban, pero por otro lado sabía que Ginny era muy importante en su vida, y la amaba. Claro que lo hacía aunque ella fuese una testaruda, caprichosa.

Un golpe seco en la puerta de su casa lo sobresaltó. Se dirigió con cautela y miró por la mirilla, sonrió al ver a esa mujer en su puerta.

-Hola Romilda.

-Hola guapo- saludó la morena mientras se acercaba sugerente a él. Harry se apartó de ella.

-no seas molesta, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo- Romilda Vane y él eran compañeros de trabajo hacía unos meses, desde que la mujer había ingresado al escuadrón no dejaba de perseguirlo. Él siempre le había sido fiel a su novia, pero a veces le resultaba difícil.

-no te hagas, que te mueres por follar conmigo cariño- acarició el rostro del moreno.

-no seas vulgar Vane- Harry se dejaba acariciar afirmando de alguna forma las palabras de la mujer.

-siempre te ha gustado que sea vulgar contigo- sonrió. La mujer llevaba puesto un sugerente pantalón negro, ajustado a su anatomía y un tapado haciendo juego con el pantalón.

-¿qué cosas dices?- cada vez se le hacía más difícil serle fiel a Ginny. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella acababa de "terminar" con él. Sonrió con picardía recordando ese detalle.

-sabes que me deseas-susurró la mujer cerca del oído de él provocando su exaltación.

-si tú lo dices- la mujer asintió sonriendo levemente y poco a poco se fue acercando a él buscando sus labios. Harry sólo la miraba acercarse sin siquiera respirar. Cuando ya la mujer estaba tocando sus labios, la imagen de Ginny mirándolo sonriente desde la pared lo hizo volver a la realidad. Apartó con fiereza a la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede?-quiso saber, había estado tan cerca de besarlo finalmente.

-sucede que yo no soy la clase de tipo que engaña a su novia.

-esto no es un es un engaño…no tiene por qué enterarse corazón- agregó divertida, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿a qué viniste? –preguntó dando por terminado el tema.

-a entregarte esto- sacó un sobre de papel madera del interior de su saco y se lo entregó. Harry lo tomó presuroso evitando el contacto entre ellos.

-¿y cómo sabías que yo estaría aquí?-preguntó escéptico.

-en realidad no lo sabía…sólo vine.

-bien, gracias por traerme esto que… por cierto ¿qué es?

-es un informe detallado del caso Amycus. Supe que te asignaron el puesto hoy, y decidí cooperarte con esto.

-bueno, gracias- se sorprendió gratamente él- no tenías por qué molestarte en Navidad.

-no es molestia, la pase con unos amigos y luego pensé en ti y aquí me tienes- volvió al ataque la mujer.

-gracias nuevamente – Harry se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sugiriéndole marcharse.

-como quieras- Romilda entendió el mensaje- hasta el Lunes galán.

Nuevamente estaba sólo en casa. Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta. Qué estupidez, por poco cae en brazos de otra mujer que no era Ginny. Miró la fotografía de ellos colgada en la pared y sonrió de lado. Ya arreglarían las cosas. Ella no lo podía haber dejado en serio. lo quería demasiado.

Harry se preparaba para dormir, luego de haber tomado una larga ducha para relajarse. Se colocó su ropa de dormir negra, un pantalón y una remera de mangas largar de seda. Ahora se encontraba levantando el cubre camas para meterse en él. Al levantarlo, la brisa provocó que el perfume de Ginny llegara hasta él.

-tu perfume está impregnado en mi cama-habló sólo él mientras sonreía de lado. Tomó la almohada con la que ella solía dormir y aspiró el perfume que emanaba. Poco a poco los ojos le fueron ganando la batalla y cada vez de cerraban un poco más. Los brazos de Morfeo venían a mecerlo y él estaba encantado de ser hamacado por las garras del ensueño.

Finalmente Harry se quedó dormido. Cuando ya no tenía conciencia una brillante luz ingreso a su cuarto para así transportarlo.

* * *

><p>Sintió una molestia en el brazo. Lo sentía entumecido. De a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, una brillante luz proveniente de la ventana de su cuarto, no le permitía abrirlos completamente.<p>

Estiró un brazo y luego el otro desperezándose completamente. Al hacerlo su mano tocó algo que se encontraba del lado derecho de la cama.

Pegó un salto y se alejó un poco del bulto que había a su lado. Cuando logró reponerse del susto, vio que la "cosa" tenía una respiración acompasada. Se sorprendió más aún. Ginny no había dormido con él la noche anterior por otra absurda pelea.

-entonces…- Harry estiró tembloroso la mano y descubrió poco a poco la figura que descansaba junto a él. La fue descubriendo y pudo percibir unos cabellos negros, rizados.

Tragó duro. No era pelirrojo y lacio. No era su novia.

Siguió deslizando la frazada y allí frente a él se encontraba Romilda Vane totalmente dormida.

De un salto se levantó, provocando que la cama se sacudiera estrepitosamente. La mujer comenzaba a despertar.

-Harry, cariño ¿qué sucede?- preguntó adormilada sin abrir los ojos. El hombre la miraba con cara de pánico, inmóvil, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¡¿Qué..qué...-tartamudeaba- qué haces en mi cama?- logró finalmente. Romilda abrió los ojos extrañada.

-¿cómo que qué hago en tu cama?- preguntó mirándolo con cara de demencia.

-¡eso mismo!

-duermo, igual que siempre.

-¿igual que siempre? Eso es mentira- se alarmó.

-¿mentira? ¿Te sientes bien cariño?-fingió preocupación.

-¡No! No entiendo…qué haces en mi cama- Harry se tomaba la cabeza, y se revolvía el cabellos con las manos ¡había engañado a Ginny!

-pues estoy en la cama que compartimos hace meses cariño, y te corrijo, no es tu cama, es nuestra- sonrió sínicamente. A Harry le faltaba el aire. Algo estaba mal, realmente muy mal.

-¿nuestra dices?- preguntó sintiendo una terrible punzada de desazón, desconcierto y a la vez sin saber por qué, desconsuelo.

-eso dije, es nuestra desde que nos casamos- eso había sido demasiado. Harry comenzó a ver todo negro, le faltaba el aire y su rostro carecía de color. Comenzó a retroceder horrorizado.

-no…eso no puede ser- alcanzó a murmurar antes de chocar contra su armario, de donde la noche anterior había sacado su ropa de dormir. Eso le recordó mirar su vestimenta. Descubrió horrorizado que no era la misma. La que llevaba puesta en ese momento era de un rojo fuego.

Miró sus manos, tocó su cara para comprobar si estaba igual. Efectivamente ninguna anomalía en él ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entonces?

La mujer lo miraba desde la cama con las cejas enarcadas. "loco como una cabra", pensaba ella, al tiempo que buscaba algo que había en la mesita de luz. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. El moreno estaba tan perdido que ni la miraba.

Harry abrió el armario y en el espejo del mismo, vislumbró una foto de Romilda sonriente, con un vestido blanco y un ramo de flores en la mano. Harry alado de ella serio, vestido de gala. Su corazón se detuvo.

-¡Es imposible que tú y yo estemos casados!

-Harry ¿qué tomaste mientras yo dormía?- peguntó perspicaz ella.

-¡Nada! ¡Qué idiotez!...respóndeme antes de que pierda la paciencia- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia ella.

-¡ay! Pero qué mal hemos amanecido- se burló.

-¡estás loca, vete de aquí!

-el loco es otro, y si tantas ganas tiene de que te siga el juego... ¡bien! Después de todo soy tu esposa complaciente- agregó divertida.

-tú no eres mi esposa, jamás me casaría contigo.

-bueno ya bájate de esa nube porque comienzo a molestarme- largó la risa más tonta que Harry había oído en su vida, la miró horrorizado- sólo para complacerte, podríamos ver juntos nuestro acta de matrimonio. Nos casamos el Veinticinco de Febrero de este año cielo- dijo mostrándole la sortija que llevaba en el dedo. Harry levantó su mano deseando no encontrar un anillo como ese en su dedo, y sus ojos se iluminaron al no hallarlo.

-¡No tengo anillo!- rió fuertemente de alegría y alivio.

-No, porque te lo quitas siempre, dices que te molesta a la hora de trabajar… pero si gustas busca en aquel cajón- dijo señalando un cajón del armario.

Harry se acercó y abrió el cajón del armario. En efecto allí, sobre unas ropas, había una sortija idéntica a la que la mujer llevaba.

-NO NO NO NO - el hombre sentía enloquecer, sólo la noche anterior había sido Navidad, había dormido SOLO en su cama, y ahora despertaba con aquella mujer a su lado asegurando ser su esposa.

-debo hablar con Ron y Hermione- decidió finalmente.

-adelante, aunque hace meses que no te hablas con ellos… pero adelante, ve a rogarle a Ronald- decía mientras apagaba el cigarro contra en cenicero que se encontraba en la mesita de luz. El joven la miro con asco.

¿Él no hablaba con sus mejores amigos? Pero es que ¿en qué mundo lunático estaba?

-no te creo ni una sola palabra Vane, estas así porque anoche te rechacé…porque yo amo a Ginny…-el rostro de la morocha pareció transformarse al oír el nombre de la pelirroja.

-¡no te lo permito Potter! No te permito que la nombres en mi presencia… ¿cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Soy tu esposa! - lo apuntaba con el dedo y daba puñetazos en la cama.

-me importa una mierda lo que tú me permitas o no…iré a hablar con ella también, debemos arreglar la pelea que tuvimos ayer- al oír esto, la mujer dejó de golpear abruptamente la cama.

-¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?-preguntó cautelosa, rehusándose a creer que él no recordaba nada.

-no tengo nada que recordar.

-Harry ¿cuál es la última fecha que recuerdas?- preguntó enfocando los ojos, tal vez el joven no fingía.

-Veinticinco de Diciembre, por supuesto- Romilda abrió grande los ojos.

-Harry, hoy es veintisiete de Mayo.

-estas delirando.

No, tú lo estás- Harry no quería seguir oyendo, necesitaba ver a sus amigos, iría a hablar con ellos y luego con su novia. Sentía que la extrañaba, que a pesar de no haberla visto hacía sólo un día… la extrañaba como si llevara meses sin verla. Tomó su varita que vio sobre la mesita de luz.

-espera Harry…no…- pero ya era tarde Harry había desaparecido.

El hombre apareció frente a una pequeña casa a las afueras de Londres. Distinguió por la ventana a su mejor amiga regando unas plantas. Sonrió aliviado, ella si estaba igual.

Se dirigió presuroso hacia la entrada y tocó el timbre. El frío le caló los huesos, recién allí notó que se había marchado de su casa en ropa de dormir, y esa mañana era fresca en particular. Pero no le importó, había logrado huir de aquella loca que se creía su esposa.

-qué locura-dijo rodando los ojos.

Hermione grito desde adentro, avisando a su visita que en un momento acudiría a abrir. Esperó paciente.

-¿Quién es?- peguntó la mujer desde adentro.

-soy yo Herms…Harry- el muchacho espero que le abriera la puerta, pero la castaña al parecer había enmudecido.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una temerosa Hermione abrió un poco la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando lo vio allí, parado en la puerta de su casa, despeinado y en pijama.

-¿qué haces aquí?- el tono tan frío y despectivo que había usado al dirigirse a él, le heló la sangre.

-vine a hablar contigo y con Ron...déjame pasar Hermione, hace frío.

Hermione abrió la puerta del todo dándole paso, él pasó a la casa y se sentó en el sillón del living como siempre lo hacía. La mujer lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿qué se te ofrece?

-¡es que no sabes lo que me paso Herms! Desperté hoy en la mañana y…

-Harry- lo interrumpió ella- ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez más curiosa que resentida.

-ya te lo dije, vine a hablar con uste…

-sí, pero ¿por qué? Digo...nunca lo haces- agregó ella mirando nerviosa sus manos.

-¿cómo que nunca lo hago? Sé que últimamente he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo, y que he estado distante de todos, incluso no me he ocupado de Rose como se merece- Hermione sólo lo miraba hablar.

-has estado distante de nosotros desde que te casaste, incluso de Rose, que es tu ahijada- Harry otra vez se sintió mareado. De nuevo la palabra "casaste" aparecía.

-Hermione es que por eso los necesito. Romilda Vane asegura que estamos casados ¡pero eso es mentira!- dijo desesperado mientras recorría la sala de su amiga, nervioso- no sé si estoy enloqueciendo yo, o todos a mi alrededor lo hicieron…pero yo no recuerdo haberme casado

-¿cómo que no recuerdas que estas casado?

-así como lo oyes, yo no puedo estar casado-dijo simplemente.

-pero si lo estás, hace unos meses…y desde que lo hiciste no volvimos a saber de ti, más que por las revistas o los periódicos.

Harry la miraba horrorizado, el mundo se había confabulado para volverlo loco. La miró fijo y de repente, hizo algo que terminó de desconcertar a la mujer. Comenzó a reír como un loco.

-bueno ya…me lo he tragado. Ya dejen la broma- pidió. La castaña arqueaba las cejas.

-¿en verdad no recuerdas nada?- se alarmó.

-¡No es una broma entonces! te juro que no…esto es lo más loco que he dicho en mi vida, pero Hermione necesito que me cuentes de mi vida, es decir...lo que por alguna absurda razón olvidé, al parecer mi mente se rehúsa a recordar.

-acudes a la persona equivocada, como bien he dicho, nosotros perdimos contacto desde hace meses- dijo ella rencorosa.

-sólo dime qué paso desde las Navidades pasadas-pidió, casi en un ruego.

-¿desde las Navidades?- se extrañó.

-es lo último que recuerdo…-La castaña lo miró dudosa, pero comenzó a relatar.

-bien, pues…según recuerdo llegaste tardísimo y peleaste con Ginny…

-sí así es, peleamos… luego me fui a mi casa y me acosté a dormir- prefirió omitir la visita de Romilda- y desperté con Romilda a mi lado.

-bueno después de eso, tú y Ginny terminaron- Harry sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre él.

-No…-sonrió incrédulo- es decir, peleamos pero no fue tan serio- trataba de convencerse.

-si lo fue, ella te dejó y tú no volviste para hablar con ella. La pobre lloraba día y noche porque pensó que en algún momento aparecerías. Nos preguntaba por ti todos los días, pero ni Ron ni yo teníamos idea de ti. Un día hasta te busco, fue hasta tu casa pero volvió y dijo que no te había encontrado. No volvió a intentar siquiera saber de ti. Hasta que un día salió el anuncio de tu compromiso con Vane en el Profeta.

-no puede ser- tomaba su cabeza, tenía miedo, sentía que debía sujetarla o se le caería del cuello.

-así fue… Ginny te odio, y lógicamente toda la familia Weasley también. Ni siquiera nos invitaste a tu casamiento. Y desde ese día no sabíamos de ti, hasta hoy- terminó con una mueca indescifrable. Harry escuchaba atónito, el no haría semejante canallada, menos a Ginny. Así como tampoco a sus amigos.

-yo jamás haría eso Hermione, amiga tú me conoces- la mujer vio desesperación en los ojos de su ex mejor amigo y comprendió que él estaba realmente desconcertado.

-júrame que no recuerdas nada- pidió.

-te lo juro- lo miró a los ojos y vio nuevamente desesperación, desconcierto.

- es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida, pero te creo…- ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que el azabache volvió a hablar.

-Hermione ¿y Ginny?- la pregunta estaba atorada en su garganta. Hermione lo miró con pena, y cuando estaba por responder un fuerte destello verde proveniente de la chimenea los sobresaltó.

-amiga ¿dónde estás? Mira ya ha llegado mi…- Ginny llegaba hasta ellos.

Harry la miró justo a los ojos y la vio más hermosa que nunca, su mirada brillaba. Pero luego su mirada fue bajando por su cuerpo, su corazón latía como loco, la pelirroja parecía... tenía el vientre crecido y era bastante prominente para ella que siempre había sido delgada. El vestido, con un corsé blanco y unos detalles de flores blancas bordadas, la hacían resaltar sus pechos y esa hermosa barriga, que Harry no podía dejar de mirar. La pollera del vestido, largo hasta los tobillos, llevaba el mismo decorado que la prensa de arriba. Y el cabello suelto, pero llevaba el flequillo más corto y de costado, además podía distinguir un corte diferente de cabello. Lo llevaba más corto. Estaba realmente hermosa. Más de lo que podía llegar a recordar.

Hermione los miraba a ambos, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

-veo que tienes visitas- dijo déspota la pelirroja, sin siquiera mirar al azabache.

A Harry se le encogió el corazón. La mujer que amaba estaba allí parado frente a él, quien supuestamente se había casado con otra…sin siquiera avisarle. Debía odiarlo.

-Hola Ginny- la aludida pareció sorprenderse con el saludo, pero se repuso de inmediato.

-Buenos días- cortante y directa- Hermione sólo venía a mostrarte mi vestido de novia…acaba de llegar, pero me avisas cuando estés desocupada, y más tarde pasaré por Rose.- Hermione sólo asintió sin saber qué más decir- Hasta luego- dijo al tiempo que volteaba y se dirigía nuevamente a la chimenea. Se metió en ella, pronuncio una dirección que Harry no logró escuchar perdiéndose así, en las verdes llamas.

-¿por qué estaba vestida así?- quiso saber, en el fondo sospechaba por qué. Aunque rogaba a todos los dioses que no fuera esa la respuesta.

-Ginny se va a casar Harry…y además espera un hijo- el mundo de Harry se vino a sus pies con las últimas frases.

-Mi Ginny… mi pelirroja - sentía ganas de vomitar, comenzó a ver todo negro nuevamente, pero esta vez, cayó con peso muerto al suelo, perdiendo así la conciencia.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Nota de Autora<span>: Bueno, es algo fuerte! Lo admito, pero bueno…se me ocurrió la idea y bueno, aquí estoy escribiendo. Mi idea es que tenga sólo tres capítulos. Espero que les guste la propuesta, de todas formas, y no me maten! Que la historia es 100% Hanny ¡lo juro! Jaja**_

_**Los fragmentos que utilicé durante la discusión y luego la ruptura es "love the way you lie", la canción no concuerda del todo con esta historia, peri se me hizo que esa parte sí :D**_

_**Nos leemos a la próxima.**_

_**Saludos, Silvia.**_


	2. Sucesos olvidados

** ¡Hola a todos! **

**Aquí me tienen nuevamente publicando, me tarde un poco **

**más porque me estanque un poco, pero nada que una taza de chocolate no **

**pueda remediar jaja.**

**En fin, este capítulo me dolió escribir porque aunque sea en un fic, **

**me cuesta ver a Ginny con otro. Pero en fin, lo hice y quedé conforme**

**Espero les guste, y para las que siguen Jugarretas pronto habrá actualización.**

**En fin gracias por los rev, se los agradezco infinitamente, siga sigan que así me motivan más jaja.**

* * *

><p>-¡déjalo!- oía una voz en lo profundo. Tal vez, sólo soñaba o realmente estaba escuchando la voz de Ron Weasley.<p>

-no seas así Ron…te digo que está mal de verdad- refutaba su mujer susurrando.

Harry oía la conversación con los ojos cerrados. Era consciente que había perdido el conocimiento, pero escuchaba perfectamente a sus amigos hablar mientras discutían. Trataba de abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban, el cuerpo le pesaba, o tal vez él mismo se rehusaba a despertar y volver a aquel mundo de locos. Un mundo en el que Ginny estaba embarazada de otro y a punto de casarse con él. Un mundo donde, él mismo estaba casado con una mujer que no amaba. Un mundo donde el amor de su vida lo odiaba y despreciaba.

-¡él está mal hace mucho tiempo Hermione! Mándalo de nuevo con Vane…ella sabrá qué hacer con él.

-¡No! Entiende que no recuerda nada Ronald. No seas así amor…

-¿y qué esperaba? Venir aquí, decir que no recuerda lo porquería que fue con nosotros y sobre todo con mi hermana, y que todo quede olvidado… ¡pues no señor!- Harry escuchaba como su amigo despotricaba contra el ¿por qué su amigo decía todo eso? ¿Qué había hecho en esa vida que no recordaba, para que lo despreciaran de aquella forma?

-soy como él se merece que sea...Rose ven aquí cielo, tu tampoco lo toques- mientras Ron decía esto Harry sintió como una manito tocaba su rostro.

-_Hady- _dijo la niña tocando el rostro de él. Abrió por fin, lentamente los ojos. Allí frente a él una niña pelirroja le sonreía y baboseaba la ropa. La niña llevaba dos trencitas y tenía los ojos de un color celeste mar. Era la viva imagen de su padre.

-ven aquí mi cielo- Ron llego hasta ellos y tomó a su hija en brazos. Harry se incorporó lentamente en el sillón y lo miró.

-Ron-solo pudo decir.

-Potter… de una vez te advierto que no te creo nada- el azabache suspiró profundo, vivir todo aquello no se lo deseaba a nadie.

-yo le creo amor- decía la castaña mientras le sacaba a la niña de los brazos a su padre. Harry la miró agradecido y su mirada se posó nuevamente en la niñita.

-¿ella es….?-preguntó dudoso.

-así es…ella es tu ahijada- sonrió Hermione mientras le acomodaba el pelo a la pelirroja. El pelirrojo miraba receloso la escena.

-¡vaya! La última vez que la vi, sólo era un bebé.

-tiene diez meses ahora- Ron puso los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa embobada de Harry.

-te juro que los niños crecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Literalmente- agregó en un susurro.

-bueno ya…- intervino Ron. El pelinegro levantó la vista para mirarlo-¿de verdad nos crees tan estúpidos Potter?

-no, claro que no-Hermione observaba temerosa- pero, Ron de verdad, te juro que no recuerdo nada. Es decir lo último que recuerdo es la noche de Navidad.

-¡¿qué clase de tomada de pelo es esta? – Hermione decidió que lo mejor sería ir a acostar a la niña mientras ellos hablaban, así que sin decir nada la fue a acostar dejándolos solos.

-¡ninguna tomada de pelo amigo! Te juro que es así.

-dos cosas: la primera es que yo no soy tu amigo Harry Potter- eso le dolió como la mierda, escuchar aquellas palabras de la persona que siempre había sido como su hermano le lastimaba el corazón- y la segunda es que estás loco., no pretendas venir aquí a arreglar nada inventando una cosa tan patética y absurda ¡por favor!

-no sé qué decirte Ron- estaba realmente abatido, de la noche a la mañana no tenía nada- lo que sí puedo decir es que no miento, yo no puedo responder por actos que ni recuerdo haber hecho, pero si quieres odiarme por eso está bien…

-¡eres de lo peor! Ginny tenía razón cuando decías que siempre buscabas acomodar las cosas a tu beneficio- ¿Ginny había dicho eso de él? Otra vez sintió esa maldita sacudida de vértigo al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja.

-yo sé que desde que me propuse conseguir el puesto de jefe, me puse un tanto…-buscaba la palabra indicada.

-te pusiste patán, y no un poco… ¡del todo!- Harry mordió su labio inferior nervioso.

-bien, no sé si sea la palabra indicada. Pero supongo que algo de eso hay, si no… no entiendo por qué me tratas así.

-algo de eso, si cómo no- dijo riendo irónicamente mientras Hermione volvía del cuarto de su hija- bueno ya has logrado lo que tanto querías y más según tú, así que ya déjanos en paz- dijo al tiempo que le daba la espalda y se dirigía a la cocina.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y se sentó junto a él. El muchacho tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y para aplacarla un poco presionó su frente con la mano derecha.

-yo no quiero esto Hermione- susurró levemente.

-pero de qué te quejas si tienes todo lo que supuestamente era lo más importante para ti… tienes el puesto que tanto soñaste. Además tu campaña…

-¿qué campaña?- levantó la cabeza y la miró enarcando las cejas.

-¡oh cierto! No recuerdas… la campaña que están llevando a cabo tu esposa y tú.

-¡no digas que es mi esposa, trato de olvidarlo!

-lo siento…

-descuida, en fin ¿qué campaña?- quiso saber.

-te postularas para Ministro de Magia Harry o eso dicen los medios.

-¡¿qué?- abrió tanto los ojos que la castaña tuvo miedo que se les escaparan de la órbita- ¡Hermione me quiero morir! ¿Qué es todo esto? Esta no es mi vida por Merlín…-se tomaba la cabeza.

-es la vida que tu elegiste lastimosamente…Ron y yo tratamos de persuadirte, te buscábamos en tu casa…nunca estabas incluso muchas veces te buscamos en tu trabajo, hasta que nos cansamos de que te hicieras negar de nosotros con tu secretaria…

-Hermione cuéntame todo por favor- pidió suplicando- por favor cuéntame qué ha sido de mi vida desde esa Navidad- Hermione suspiró fuertemente y asintió.

-de acuerdo… Todo comenzó desde que tú te obsesionaste con el puesto de…

-no me obsesioné- declaro necio.

-¿me vas a dejar hablar a mí?

-claro, lo siento.

-bien, como te decía, te obsesionaste con ese puesto. Arthur vino un día y te contó que el antiguo jefe Edward Jones, estaba próximo a jubilarse y que nombrarían a un nuevo jefe.

-sí eso lo recuerdo…- dijo Harry asintiendo.

-si lo sé, porque eso fue mucho antes de navidad…pero te contaré las cosas desde mi punto de vista- el azabache se encogió de hombros y luego asintió- bueno, tú enloqueciste con ese nuevo puesto, lo querías a toda costa, no te importaba nada más a tu alrededor- vio que el hombre iba a replicar y negó con la cabeza para impedirlo- cállate…en fin, tu relación con Ginny comenzó a ir mal desde esa fecha. Cuando estabas por graduarte hace como dos años atrás también te habías puesto bastante irritable y todos lo notábamos pero ella te justificaba siempre, decía que estabas bajo mucha presión.

-eso me dijo la noche que terminó conmigo- dijo apenado, sintiéndose fallecer.

-y así era, te justificaba, pero luego te graduaste y se puede decir que volvió el antiguo Harry. Hasta que comenzaste a ponerte intolerante. Te irritabas con facilidad y llegabas tarde a todas las reuniones familiares, en caso de que llegaras…muchas veces ni siquiera lo hacías, y no te molestabas en avisarle a Ginny-Harry recordaba todo eso, creía que su amiga estaba exagerando… pero sí, era cierto que muchas veces había faltado a las reuniones familiares o a alguna cita con su novia y ni siquiera avisaba.

-es que ustedes no entienden, yo luchaba por obtener ese puesto porque quería que por una vez la gente me vea con otros ojos, y no simplemente como el niño que vivió…-trataba de justificarse, lo admitía…pero qué más podía hacer, que defenderse de las acusaciones.

-todos entendemos eso… pero eras tú el que no entendía que no hacía falta matarse por ese puesto Harry. Desde un principio sabías que el puesto sería tuyo y aun así eras frío, arrogante y hasta egoísta en ocasiones.

-yo no fui egoísta- se defendió.

-¿y qué me dices del puesto que le ofrecieron a Ginny en las Arpías?- dijo recordando la propuesta rechazada por ella.

-yo no le pedí que lo rechazara, sólo creía que no era bueno que lo tomara por que la fama es una amiga despiadada.

-despiadada o no, no te correspondía a ti aceptarla o no. Ginny de verdad tenía ganas de aceptarla y tú te hiciste el indiferente con ella, no le hablabas ¿qué querías que la pobre hiciera? Terminó rechazando la propuesta por ti.

-nunca lo había visto de esa manera- admitió el apenado-pero nunca lo hice con intensión de lastimarla, eso sí te lo aseguro.

-tal vez, pero la terminabas lastimando siempre ¿recuerdas el día que no llegaste a la fiesta de su cumpleaños?- Harry asintió apenado, ese día había aceptado una simple misión en el callejón Diagón de último momento y las cosas terminaron complicándose más de la cuenta. Terminó llegando a las tres de la madrugada ese día. Ya todos habían cortado el pastel y Ginny ya se había ido a dormir.

-no lo hice apropósito…-su voz ya no sonaba recelosa ni a la defensiva como al principio, recordando este suceso su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

-yo sé que no… pero también creo que muy en el fondo tú no valorabas a Ginny porque sabías que siempre te perdonaba todas, tu siempre la convencías. Tú estabas seguro que ella siempre estaría allí para ti, cosa que así fue, pero tú decidiste otra cosa para tu vida. Otra mujer para tu vida- especificó la castaña.

-tal vez tengas razón, estaba acostumbrado a hacer de las mías y que ella siempre me perdonara, que siempre estuviera ahí… pero respecto a eso, sigo sin entender por qué me case con Romilda.

-eso yo tampoco lo sé…pero recuerdo perfecto lo que sucedió esa mañana, es decir, cómo nos enteramos. Ginny y yo estábamos en La Madriguera arreglando los preparativos para el cumpleaños de un amigo de Ron que nos pidió de favor arreglarle algunos detalles, entonces llegó la lechuza con el Profeta. Ginny lo tomó y vio la portada. Tiró una vaso que llevaba en ese momento en las manos y me lanzo el periódico. Allí decía que tú y Romilda se casaban el 25 de Febrero del corriente año, creo que solo faltaban semanas para eso, no recuerdo… En fin así nos enteramos…- la escuchaba atentamente ¿cómo podía ser que él se haya casado con aquella mujer teniendo a Ginny?

-¿por qué lo hice?- preguntó en voz alta, lastimero… Hermione creyó que la pregunta iba más dedicada para él mismo que para ella.

-yo, lo único que puedo decirte Harry es que Ginny luchó mucho por la relación. Me consta que siempre trataba de estar bien contigo, pero es que tú le hacías la tarea muy difícil- la castaña vio como el hombre revolvía nervioso su cabello con la mano.

-no sé qué pensar de esto Hermione… ¡estoy perdido demonios! Hice todo mal y ahora perdí todo- restregó sus ojos y se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón mirando el techo color blanco de la casa.

-Harry ¿quieres saber qué decía la prensa?

-¿sobre qué?- se enderezó atento.

-sobre por qué te casabas con Vane luego de casi cuatro años de relación con Ginny, y lo que es peor, al mes de haber terminado con ella- sonaba todo tan terrible, escucharlo así le hacía pensar que nada de eso tuviera solución.

-sí, quiero saber- decidió.

-todos decían que tú te casaste con ella porque necesitabas a tu lado a una "dama", es decir alguien que tenga "clase"- Hermione hizo una mueca despectiva- cosa que yo considero una verdadera estupidez, y si de verdad te casaste con ella por eso, déjame decirte que eres un idiota redomado- agregó enojada.

-¡oye! Yo no recuerdo nada… además es ilógico ¿para qué querría casarme con alguien con "clase"? ¿Con qué necesidad? Es ridículo- negaba con la cabeza, se rehusaba a creer que él haya sido capaz de cambiar de esa forma tan abrupta y bruta también, a la mujer que amaba.

-porque según oyó Arthur en el Ministerio, y luego le contó a Ron, es que tú estabas próximo a postularte para Ministro del mundo mágico, entonces necesitabas hacer una buena campaña. Eso consistía en tener una esposa, "un hogar feliz"…ayuda a la imagen, y bueno… Ginny es de una familia humilde, y simplemente no te sirvió ella para tus planes- dijo de forma fría y cortante, por momentos se voz se tornaba más rencorosa, pero luego parecía aplacarse nuevamente al recordar la situación actual de Harry.

-¿Hermione no te das cuenta? Describes a un hombre totalmente frío, egoísta…yo no soy así- exclamó alarmado-¡jamás podría hacerle eso a Ginny! Yo la amo por Merlín.

-¡debiste demostrárselo cuando tuviste la oportunidad Harry! Yo no sé qué pensar tampoco, comprende que tú no eres el mismo Harry, tú y yo ya no somos amigos hace mucho y créeme que me duele decirlo pero es la verdad… Ni siquiera visitas a Rose, no te importa nada más que tú y sólo tú. Lo siento pero yo sí te creo capaz de haber hecho eso para tu campaña. Casarte con una mujer de "la alta sociedad" te convenía y lo hiciste. Punto- en la castaña volvía a sumergir aquel resentimiento que sentía por su ex mejor amigo desde que terminó con Ginny y se apartó de ellos.

Harry escuchaba, ya no sabía qué demonios decir, era evidente que había despertado en un mundo totalmente diferente. Y lo más preocupante era que él mismo era un Harry diferente. Definitivamente, ese Harry que Hermione le describía no era el mismo Harry que había rechazado a Romilda Vane, el mismo que amaba a Ginny, el mismo que daba la vida por los suyos. No era él.

-Hermione, escucha, tal vez suene loco e incluso descabellado. Pero creo que viajé a otra dimensión o en el tiempo- terminó por deducir. La mujer lo miró extrañada e incrédula.

-¿llevabas contigo un Giratiempo?

-No,pero…

-No Harry, es imposible viajar en el tiempo sin ese instrumento. Créeme que lo he estudiado- agregó sacando a flote su lado "sabelotodo".

-¿entonces qué puede ser? Ayúdame a comprender.

-bueno…-Hermione pensaba, de repente abrió la boca y muy grande los ojos.

-¿qué?- se exasperó.

-¡no vayas hacia la luz Harry!- exclamó al mejor estilo Trelawney.

-¿qué luz? ¿De qué demonios hablas mujer?

-Harry tal vez estés muerto y tu espíritu no puede descansar en paz por todas las trastadas que le has hecho a Ginny y a Ron y a mí…

-qué ridiculez, no estoy muerto Hermione- explicó poniendo los ojos en blanco, o Hermione se había contagiado de la imaginación de Ron, o estaba mirando muchas tele novelas muggles.

-oh…bueno, no perdía nada exponiendo la idea- se encogió de hombros.

Harry se dio cuenta que hablar con Hermione era un pérdida de tiempo, ella no lo estaba ayudando para nada. Sólo lo hacía sentir más culpable, con respecto a Ginny, y ni siquiera sabía por qué se había casado con aquella mujer. Pero había una cosa que ella debía conocer a la perfección. Y el moría por saberlo.

-Hermione ¿qué ha sido de Ginny? ¿Cómo es que esta por casarse con otro? ¿Con quién se va a casar? ¿Lo conozco o nunca lo he visto?- Hermione lo miró divertida, ese Harry se parecía mucho más al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

-bueno pues… vamos de a una. Primero que nada, Ginny quedó muy mal luego de todo lo que pasó, estuvo un mes muy deprimida, no salía, no tenía ganas de nada. Me dolía mucho verla así. Luego, el día que se enteró que tú te casabas cambió totalmente… aceptó el puesto de cazadora en las Arpías, es decir, se presentó ante la entrenadora, le tomaron unas pruebas y entró de inmediato. En Marzo, fue el cumpleaños de Ron…allí se encontraron ella y su prometido- el cuerpo de Harry estaba tenso, los músculos los sentía contraídos. No pestañeaba siquiera. Odiaba a aquel sujeto y ni lo conocía, más se odiaba a sí mismo por haber permitido que todo eso sucediera.

-Él se fijó de inmediato en Ginny-prosiguió Hermione observando la reacción de Harry, él entornó los ojos, mirando un punto fijo en la pared- ella no le hizo caso al principio, pero esa noche se pusieron todos realmente muy ebrios, inclusive ellos dos. Debo admitir que Ron y yo también, aunque yo no tanto. Entonces esa noche…-Hermione se detuvo dudosa.

-continúa ¿qué paso esa noche?- quiso saber pero al mismo tiempo algo en él le decía que mejor dejara de preguntar.

-ellos se perdieron de la fiesta…y al día siguiente Ginny me contó que…-el corazón de Harry se aceleró al máximo, incluso retuvo la respiración- ellos se habían acostado estando ebrios.

El azabache se quedó estático en su lugar, Ginnu SU Ginny se había acostado con otro hombre. Se sentía mareado, nuevamente aquella sensación de desconsuelo total, esa sensación de sentir que todo en el mundo estaba mal, que nada tenía solución. Aquella sensación de soledad lo estaba matando ¡No era justo! Ginny es SU mujer y de nadie más.

-¡Ginny es mi mujer! No puede ser…

-No, Ginny fue tu mujer Harry, ya no lo es. Ahora es la mujer de Oliver, y están por casarse…

-¿Oliver? Que nombre tan estúpido…No, estas equivocada, Ginny me ama- Harry parecía trastornado- ella me prometió que nunca dejaría de amarme y ella es una mujer de palabra, Nosotros nos amamos. Ella sólo esta con ese maldito "Oliver" para tratar de olvidarse de mí, pero nunca podrá porque nosotros aprendimos lo que es el amor juntos ¿entiendes eso?- preguntó al borde de la desesperación.

-bueno pues…tu rompiste la promesa antes que ella al casarte con Romilda Vane, y respecto de que esta con Oliver sólo para olvidarte, lamento comunicarte que no es así. Sí debo admitir que al principio no estaba para nada interesada en él, pero pasando los días, las semanas, cada vez se entendían mejor… ella dejó de mencionarte por completo en nuestras charlas, actuaba como si tú nunca hubieras sido parte de su vida… y por si fuera poco se alegró enormemente cuando supo que estaba embarazada.

-No…-negaba con la cabeza, las ganas de llorar cada vez eran más grandes, pero se contenía- ese hijo debe ser mío, sí seguramente…-otra vez Harry parecía trastornado.

-no Harry, ese hijo es de Wood…

-¿Wood? ¿Te refieres a Oliver Wood?-las ganas de llorar fueron rápidamente sustituidos por unas terribles ganas de golpear hasta el cansancio a aquel hombre- ¡maldito traidor! Él sabía que Ginny es mi mujer y no tuvo reparos en meterse con ella- el azabache cerró los puños es forma amenazadora.

-en fin…- a ella parecía no importarle la angustia de él- el hijo no es tuyo Harry, las fechas no dan para que sea tuyo… Tú y Ginny terminaron en Diciembre, luego Enero ustedes no volvieron ni siquiera se veían, Ginny no sabía nada de ti. Por lo que sobra decir que no estuvieron juntos, luego Febrero…tú te casaste y Ginny comenzó su relación con Oliver en Marzo. Ella está de casi tres meses, aunque parece de más y es absorbe las comidas como las esponja el agua- comentó divertida, Harry la miraba ceñudo y las ganas de mandarla donde no le daría el sol le incrementaban- No es tuyo- explicó Hermione tan naturalmente que Harry tuvo ganas de golpearla ¿cómo podía ser que todo estuviera tan descompaginado? Ginny siempre había sido su mujer, él había sido su primer hombre, su primer amor. Y ella había sido, la primer y única mujer que amo verdaderamente. Definitivamente debía haber un error.

-hablaré con ella- anunció al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón. Hermione se alarmó y lo siguió hacia la puerta donde Harry se dirigía.

-No, Harry…no lo hagas. Ginny no quiere saber nada de ti. Por favor piensa lo que harás- Ron volvía en ese momento de la cocina con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿sigue aquí?-preguntó fastidiado e irritado. El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el marco de la puerta.

-descuida, ya me iba- respondió el azabache igual de fastidiado. No estaba acostumbrado a que Ron lo tratara en esa forma y comenzaba a hartarse.

-No, Harry de verdad…es un error lo que piensas hacer. Lo mejor que puedes hace es volver a tu vida normal. Después de tienes todo lo que tanto querías. Ahora eres el jefe de aurors Harry Potter. Estás próximo a candidatearte para ministro y mal o bien estas casado.

-No, esta no es mi vida Hermione…yo debo recuperar lo que es mío.

-Si te refieres a mi hermana, chico olvidadizo, ella no quiere saber nada de ti. Ni siquiera te recuerda, eres un mal capítulo en su vida. Entiende que ahora ella está por casarse con el hombre que ama y del cual espera un hijo. Tú simplemente sales sobrando en su vida. Hazte a la idea y deja de fastidiar- Ron se había enderezado y lo miraba desafiante. Harry, quien no tenía ganas de pelear en un principio, ahora sentía la imperiosa necesidad de golpear a Ron hasta el cansancio por idiota y mal amigo ¿cómo podía estar diciéndole todo eso?

-¡Bueno ya!- intervino Hermione al ver como esos hombres se devoraban con la mirada. Sabía que si Ron se enfrentaba al azabache, no terminaría bien parado. Su marido era un gran mago, de eso no cabía dudas, pero Harry era simplemente Harry Potter, el hombre que destruyó a Lord Voldemort y ahora jefe de aurores de Inglaterra. Definitivamente Ron llevaría las de perder. Pero si se les ocurría recurrir al método muggle y entrarse a golpes, sin dudas ambos terminarían hospitalizados.

-Ya me voy, tranquilos, no volveré a molestarlos. Veré cómo resuelvo mis problemas- Hermione curvó la boca de lado, afirmando las palabras del hombre. La mujer sentía culpa de no ayudar a Harry. Pero no podía olvidar lo basura que había sido él con ellos.

-bien, vete- lo apremió Ron. Harry sin más palabras, volteó y cerrando la puerta tras sí, desapareció de la vista de la pareja.

00

Apareció en la entrada de su casa. Esperaba que Romilda no estuviera, rogaba porque así fuera. No tenía estómago para tener que soportar a aquella mujer.

Había decidido que por el momento no molestaría a Ginny…sólo por el momento, vería cómo era su vida en ese loco mundo. Tal vez, Hermione sólo había exagerado las cosas y no todo era tan malo.

-ella no lo quiere, yo estoy seguro…-entró a la casa con un movimiento de varita, esperaba encontrar la imagen de ellos en la pared al entrar, pero ese espacio estaba vació. La pintura color marfil, era lo único que vestía la pared.

Suspiró cansado de aquella situación. Luego subió casi a gatas las escaleras para no ser descubierto en caso de que aquella mujer estuviese aun allí. Vio la hora en el gran reloj de pared: las 9 de la mañana.

Llegó al cuarto, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Gracias a Merlín-susurró, el cuarto estaba vacío. La cama perfectamente acomodada.

Se acercó al armario para buscar algo de ropa, ducharse e ir al trabajo. Debía por lo menos aparentar que todo estaba bien. Si él llegaba al Ministerio diciendo que no recordaba los últimos meses de su vida, acabaría por hacerle compañía a su viejo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en San Mungo.

Pensando estaba, hasta que un fuerte chasquido de dedos lo sobresaltó.

-¡Kreacher!- el elfo hizo un efusivo saludo, tocando su nariz contra el suelo.

-Señor Potter, la señora le dejo dicho que iría de compras porque ella necesitaba más ropa para la conferencia de prensa que tendrán hoy en la noche. Que no aparecería en todo el día. Y que sabía que a usted no le importaba pero aun así se lo deja dicho y el desayuno está servido para usted- el elfo terminó de decir aquello y volvió a desaparecer con un sonoro chasquido.

Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de registrar completamente la información.

-¿Qué me dijo?- se preguntó a sí mismo- oh, sí. Conferencia de prensa hoy en la noche, se fue de compras, y que a mí no me importa…-estaba confundido, no entendía nada, definitivamente a él no lo iba bien en su matrimonio.

-mejor- dijo al tiempo que tomaba una toalla y se dirigía al baño, ese sería un largo día… primero iría al Ministerio, luego definitivamente a hablar con su mujer.

-ruego al cielo que no sea muy tarde para nosotros mi amor- susurró largando un sufrido suspiro.

00

Harry salía de una chimenea para dirigirse hacia el escuadrón, no tenía idea hacia dónde dirigirse, se suponía que si era el jefe, debería tener una oficina, y debía ser la que le había pertenecido al viejo Edward. Así que decidido emprendió la marcha hacia ese lugar.

Subió al ascensor, allí unos magos lo saludaron seriamente. Conocí a todos, ninguna cara nueva en absoluto.

Llego al escuadrón de aurores, allí si era un verdadero caos. La gente corría sin parar de un lugar a otro, enloquecidos. Unos cambiaban sus túnicas normales, de uso cotidiano, por la de combate. Ese era el mundo que Harry amaba, el mundo de la acción. Por primera vez desde que había despertado esa mañana sonrió sinceramente.

-Señor Potter, buenos días…lo espera la secretaria del ministro en su oficina- una mujer rubia, que él conocía muy bien lo abordó en medio del pasillo.

-¿Luna?- se extrañó, la mujer estaba igual que siempre, la única diferencia, su vestimenta. En lo que respecta a su mirada soñadora, y hasta de locura, la seguía acompañando.

-Así es, señor Potter- se extrañó la mujer.

-no me digas señor Potter- se disgustó Harry, Luna era su amiga, no le gustaba que lo llamara en esa forma.

-Pero es como nos exige a todos que lo llamemos – aclaró abriendo grande los ojos. Eso hizo ver a Harry a la vieja Luna.

-pues olvida eso Luna- pidió él sin ganas de ampliar nada. Ya se encargaría luego de ver qué podías averiguar con Luna. Tal vez ella pudiera aclararle cosas de su vida laboral al menos.

-como desee- concedió a tiempo que se retiraba extrañada. Harry la vio alejarse y el tomando el camino contrario se dirigió a la oficina.

Al llegar a ella, inconscientemente golpeó la puerta. Luego se reprendió por idiota, se suponía que era su oficina. Entro finalmente.

Lo primero que vio, una morocha, con una falta bastante corta, que lo esperaba sentada en el mini sillón que había en el lugar.

-Buenos días Harry- le sonrió la mujer, Harry notó que lo llamaba por su nombre, y no "señor Potter" como Luna.

-Buenos días señorita- saludó cortésmente al tiempo que recogía su uniforme que vislumbró en el perchero.

-¿señorita?- preguntó ella lanzando una sonrisita tonta. Harry curvó los labios en gesto de desagrado, odiaba esa risa tonta que emitían algunas mujeres. O tal vez, no las odiaba pero sólo amaba la risa de Ginny. Sonrió como tonto al recordarla.

-lo siento ¿señora debo decirle entonces?- terminó de abotonar su traje y se sentó tras el escritorio. La mujer lo seguía con la mirada.

-¿estás de juego Harry? –Pregunto en un tono juguetón- Preferiría que me llamaras Melany, igual que siempre.

-ohh…claro, Melany, si, seguro- lo alivio el conocer ahora el nombre de la mujer y ahorrarse interrogarla respecto su nombre sin que ella sospechara que él ni siquiera la conocía. Aunque ella parecía conocerlo bien.

-bien…-sonrió la mujer, acto seguido rodeo el escritorio y se sentó en las piernas de un sorprendido Harry.

-¿qué haces Melany?- trató de levantarse pero ella se lo impidió.

-estás algo raro hoy cielo- susurró acercando sus labios a los de él. Instintivamente el hombre la aparto de forma brusca. Al hacerlo la mujer cayó de bruces al duro suelo.

-¿qué te pasa Harry?- exclamó la mujer enojada desde el piso. Él la miraba desde arriba como si estuviese mirando suciedad en sus zapatos. Melany desde el suelo esperaba para ver si él la ayudaba a levantarse. Al ver que el muchacho no reaccionaba lo hizo sola.

-a mí no me pasa nada- respondió nada más alejándose de ella nuevamente al ver que esta volvía a acercarse.

-¿y por qué corres de mí?

-no corro de ti.

-sí, lo estás haciendo…-rodeaban el escritorio. Harry huía de ella girando alrededor de este y ella lo seguía tontamente- ¡bueno ya!

¿QUÉ?-terminó gritando él y deteniéndose - deja de seguirme.

-bien… pero ¿por qué estás enojado? Si es por lo de Romilda, sabes que yo no le conté nada de lo nuestro. Además nunca te interesa lo que ella piensa…

-¿a qué te refieres con "lo nuestro"?-quiso saber incrédulo. Sólo eso le faltaba, una amante…

-no te hagas el idiota- respondió cortante la mujer.

-yo…-no podía decirle que no la recordaba en absoluto ni a ella ni a su supuesta relación. Lo tomaría por loco. Y el chisme correría por todos lados- no quiero más nada contigo- decidió decir, para evitar darle largas al asunto.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó sonriendo primero, pero al ver que Harry no devolvía la sonrisa borró la suya.

-eso mismo, estoy enamorado de mi mujer- por supuesto él se refería a Ginny, pero para Melany, hablaba de Romilda Vane.

-¿qué? ¡Pero si tú no la soportas! No digas estupideces, si hay otra mujer sólo di la verdad y no seas tan cobarde de inventar una mentira- Melany colocó sus brazos en jarra y lo miraba expectante.

-bien, no hablo de Romilda igualmente, yo…estoy enamorado de otra mujer, siempre ha sido así- aclaró, tal vez no estuviera haciendo bien en decirla así tan abiertamente las cosas, pero era lo mejor si quería comenzar a hacer las cosas bien.

-yo sé que tu no me amas y bueno, está bien, acepto que ames a otra. No me molesta, mientras no sea a la idiota de tu esposa, pero eso no nos impide seguir viéndonos- otra vez se acercaba a él provocadoramente.

-yo no quiero, ya he hecho las cosas lo suficientemente mal en mi vida, como para seguir estropeándolo todo.

-¿es tu última palabra?- preguntó desafiante.

-sí.

La puerta de la oficina fue golpeada suavemente.

-adelante- respondió el azabache.

-Lo siento…Harry-Luna pareció dudar de cómo llamarlo- lamento molestarlos, pero vine a confirmar las entradas que necesitan algunos reporteros hoy en la noche en la conferencia de prensa.

-oh… bien, la señorita ya se iba- se dirigió a Melany- adiós.

La mujer se retiró bufando y mirando a ambos con odio. Al pasar al lado de la rubia le propinó un fuerte empujón. Luna sólo sobó esa parte del hombro golpeado.

-descuida Luna, pasa…-Luna ingresó sobándose el hombre- dime qué necesitas.

-vine a confirmar los pases. Corazón de Bruja pidió por décima vez el pase, pero no se la envié como me ordenó-ambos tomaron asiento. Harry la miraba del otro lado del escritorio.

-¿por qué no tiene pase Corazón de Bruja?- preguntó.

-porque usted siempre se negó a darles una desde aquel incidente.

-¿qué incidente? Refréscame la memoria- pidió con fingida indiferencia.

-el artículo sobre… Ginny - lo miró expectante, como si temiera su reacción.

-¿y qué opinas tú de ese artículo?- la miró justo a los ojos. Le mencionaba a Ginny, justo lo que el necesitaba. Era ahora o nunca, debía preguntar y enterarse de su propia vida. Qué loco sonaba todo.

-bueno, yo creo que fueron muy crueles con Ginny, no debieron hablar así de ella y de su familia. Además, ella ahora les ha cerrado la boca a todos, y la revista ahora busca desesperada una entrevista con ella. Pero claro luego de todo lo que dijeron, no la obtienen.

-¿y qué fue lo peor que dijeron para ti?- pobrecita de Ginny, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y que no volvería a permitir que nadie la lastimara .

-mmm…-Luna pensaba- creo que lo peor fue que ella era una pobretona que andaba tras su dinero para evitar trabajar. También dijeron que toda su familia dependía económicamente de ti.

-¡eso es basura!- se enfadó él.

-yo opino igual, los Weasley siempre han sido muy honrados…en fin por eso usted me prohibió enviarles pases para cualquier tipo de evento.

-pues hice bien, aunque me quedé corto.

-pienso igual- un incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos y Harry decidió que era el momento indicado para disipar sus dudas. Sólo esperaba que ella pudiera ayudarlo.

-Luna… ¿qué sabes de los Weasley?- La muchacha arqueó las cejas sorprendida. Pero lo disimuló al instante.

-bueno, por lo que sé…en realidad no sé mucho de ellos, sólo de Ginny, usted sabe que ella es mi amiga-"bingo" pensó Harry, mejor que bien.

-cuéntame de Ginny- su corazón parecía que iba a salírsele por la boca de lo rápido y fuerte que palpitaba. Era emoción con mezcla de miedo. Necesitaba oír de aquella mujer que tanto amaba y tontamente había descuidado.

-no sé si debería contarle, es decir ustedes no se llevan bien y…

-prometo no decir que fuiste tú, por favor, sólo quiero saber – la miró suplicante.

-que conste que yo no le dije nada- Luna se acomodó en su asiento mientras Harry asentía.

-bueno, ella está por casarse con Oliver, y está bien.

-y qué más…

-y eso ¿qué más quieres saber? Sabe lo necesario de ella, es decir, lo que todos saben. No necesita saber más.

-Luna, necesito que hagas de cuenta que perdí la memoria…-no sabía cómo pedir aquello, pero esa le pareció la mejor opción- y que me cuentes cosas de mí, de mi trabajo, de mi matrimonio, y de…Ginny- la mujer parecía cada vez más sorprendida.

-¿es una especie de prueba?-preguntó retomando aquel aire de loca que tenía de adolescente.

-no, para nada. Sólo quiero que me cuentes, siéntete libre de hablar.

-bueno, de usted: sólo puedo decirle (sin ofender) que es un amargado- Harry abrió grande los ojos y Luna levanto las manos excusándose- usted me dio libertad…en fin, no parece contento con su trabajo pero aun así sólo vive para eso. Todos aquí sabemos que usted no ama a su esposa y que su matrimonio fue convenido…

-¿a qué te refieres?

-que ella al ser la hija de la prometida del Ministro le sirve más que otra mujer, para ascender más rápido al puesto- esa acusación lo asqueó.

-¿de verdad?- ahora comenzaba a creer que estaba en otro mundo, ya no creía en la posibilidad de que había viajado en el tiempo. Ese Harry que ellos mencionaban era tan diferente y eso no era cosas de meses simplemente.

-así es, Romilda es la hijastra del ministro y le pidió que lo postulara a usted para el cargo de ministro, o eso es lo que todos dicen aquí.

-entonces, yo no quiero a Vane ni siquiera en otro mundo- sonrió aliviado- lo sabía que yo no podía amarla por más diferente que fuera.

-¿a qué se refiere?

-bueno, que esta mañana he despertado diferente. No estoy conforme para nada con mi vida, y necesito corregirlo.

-entiendo… aunque es raro.

-lo sé, pero sigue contándome- Harry la instó a seguir.

-usted y la señora Vane no se llevan para nada bien, pero aparentan frente al ministro para que él, no note nada. Romilda Vane no se arriesgará a perder la posibilidad de ser la primera dama- dijo con rencor.

-¿no te agrada cierto?-notó el azabache.

-para nada, y a nadie le agrada, pero a mí en especial porque…

-Ginny la odia- terminó él. Luna asintió, ella nuevamente lo había guiado a la parte de la conversación que quería llegar.

-hablando de Ginny… ¿ella me odia?- la pregunta fue directa y concreta. Para qué perder tiempo.

-bueno pues…la verdad es que no- terminó la mujer dudosa, y Harry sonrió satisfecho.

-Yo sabía que ella no podría odiarme- comentó feliz, hablaría con ella para aclararle que él no era el mismo Harry bastardo que todos conocían.

-es que Ginny no es una mujer rencorosa, ella entendió que usted quisiera otra cosa para su vida. Lo que sí lamento realmente es que usted no fuera sincero con ella, y afrontar las cosas pero fuera de eso…- esa era una esperanza, que ella no lo odiara debía significar que lo seguía amando como él la amaba a ella. Después de todas las atrocidades que él había cometido que no lo odiara sólo podía significar una cosa.

-bien ¡Gracias Luna! De verdad no sabes cuánto te agradezco esta charla. Por favor te pido discreción.

-por supuesto…y respecto de los pases- volvió a preguntar.

-bueno, has lo que creas conveniente pero envíale el pase a Corazón de bruja - dejo al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se sacaba la túnica de trabajo.

-claro, pero y si cometo un error…

-no te preocupes, confío en tu criterio- sonrió contento, de repente sentía que todo tenía solución. Podría hablar con Ginny, arreglar las cosas, y hasta seguir en el puesto de jefe de aurores. El puesto de Ministro era una locura, y a eso le pondría fin esa misma noche durante la conferencia.

-una última cosa Luna- pidió antes de retirarse- ¿puedes decirme dónde vive Ginny?

-¿qué? No discúlpeme pero ella me mataría. Y Oliver… no, lo siento- dijo apenada.

-Luna por favor, lo averiguaré de todas formas, no le diré que fuiste tú, anda…

Luna pareció meditarlo un momento y tomó un papel y la pluma del escritorio de Harry.

-sólo lo hago porque es mi jefe- sonrió de lado- y porque creo que usted tiene oportunidad de emendar las cosas que hizo mal, por lo menos para tener la conciencia tranquila.

-¡Gracias!-sonrió contento, tomó el papel y salió disparado hacia las chimeneas.

-van a matarme- susurró Luna.

Harry corría entre la gente que lo miraba sorprendida. No era cosa de todos los días ver correr a Harry Potter como un loco por el Ministerio. Miró la dirección anotada, era cerca, sería cuestión de diez minutos y estaría allí.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo el hombre de seguridad lo saludó.

-Buenos días señor Potter ¿querrá sus llaves?

-¿llaves?- preguntó mirando al viejo hombre con las cejas enarcadas.

-las de su auto por supuesto.

-oh… si, las quiero- el hombre sacó las llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se la entregó- ¿por qué deje mi auto aquí? Inquirió curioso.

-siempre lo hace señor Potter, tiene uno aquí y los otros en su casa, como lo vi llegar por la red flu creí que lo necesitaría - exclamó atajándose el viejo.

-en ese caso ¿dónde deje mi auto?

-en el estacionamiento, por supuesto- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y es que si lo pensaba si lo era.

-claro… gracias.

-de nada- respondió sorprendido el hombre, a continuación dio media vuelta y siguió andando.

Harry llegó al estacionamiento y tocó el botón del alarma y es que no tenía idea cuál sería el suyo.

Vio a unos metros como una luz roja prendía y apagaba. Y luego escucho un sonido proveniente del auto.

-veamos- se dirigió al auto y lo que vio lo dejó estático. Allí frente a él, el auto más lujoso y maravilloso que había visto nunca. Subió encantado aunque bastante sorprendido, definitivamente el Harry que vivía esa vida (sonaba realmente descabellado pensándolo así) si era bien diferente a él. Harry no era tan materialista ni le parecían importantes esas trivialidades.

-aun así ¡qué lujo! –comentó y subió en él.

Miro nuevamente el papel donde Luna le había anotado el papel. Vio en el tablero del auto un indicador que decía: "Marque destino", conocía de esas cosas muggles. Así que anotó la dirección en él de forma táctil.

De inmediato, se trazó el recorrido en la pequeña pantalla. Sonrió, pronto estaría nuevamente con ella.

-muy pronto mi amor- y arrancó el automóvil.

Manejo por más de diez minutos siguiendo las instrucciones del "GPS" terminó su recorrido frente a una casa que por fuera se veía bastante amplia, con un jardín en frente de lo más encantador. Había flores y plantas de todos los colores y tamaños. En medio de ellas un camino, que conducía a la entrada de la casa.

Bajó del auto, le sudaban las manos. Ese día la había visto, ella se había portado totalmente indiferente con él. Y en ese momento recordó todo, a ella hermosamente vestida de novia para otro, con esa pancita que le quedaba adorable…

-¿pancita? ¡Por Dios! Ginny está embarazada…- recién ahora esa información comenzaba a calar profundo en su corazón ¡Cómo podía ser! Él había sido demasiado idiota e hijo de perra con ella y venía a pagar las consecuencias a otro mundo.

-debe haber un error, tal vez Hermione sólo me lo dijo para que me alejara de ella… tal vez el vestido me jugó una mala pasado… sí eso debe ser.

Se dirigió al portón de la casa. Era un gran portón negro, allí vio un pequeño timbre al costado de las rejas

-¿qué hago? ¿Debería anunciarme o pasar?- no sabía qué hacer, pero ya había llegado hasta allí, ahora no podía flaquear. Era hora de actuar y reclamar lo suyo como diera lugar.

Tocó el timbre y esperó un momento. El corazón volvía a latir como un loco, mientras esperaba ansioso que ella abriera la puerta y saliera con ese cabello rojo suyo que tanto le encantaba a él, volando al viento y desprendiendo ese aroma a flores tan característico en ella.

-_ahora quieres olor su cabello, y antes cuando ella se acercaba a ti mientras trabajabas preferías oler el papel que leías_-le habló su conciencia- cállate- se dijo de forma ridícula a sí mismo.

Ginny se asomó por la puerta y al verlo quedó estática sin siquiera moverse. Él por fin la vio allí parada en la puerta de su casa, con un simpe camisón de seda negro. No era de esos cortos sino que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Su vientre se veía asomar por sobre la ropa. Harry no podía evitar mirar ese vientre y sentía una ternura imposible de explicar.

-Hola Ginny- saludó el mirándola a los ojos, sonrió al verla tan encantadora. El cabello lo tenía más brilloso, el sol le daba de lleno en el pelo dándole un brillo inusual.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la mujer amagó a entrar nuevamente pero se quedó en su lugar.

-vine a hablar contigo…-la pelirroja lo miraba recelosa- por favor- agregó al ver que dudaba.

-de acuerdo…-Ginny entro a la casa y volvió al salir en el momento. Se había puesto sus pantuflas blancas con puntitos negros y venía con la llave en mano.

Harry la veía acercarse cada vez más y las ganas de besarla lo abordaban terriblemente.

-pasa- le dijo una vez que introdujo la llave en la cerradura y giró de ella.

Ella se hizo a un lado y le permitió pasar, al hacerlo sus cuerpos se rozaron y ambos se miraron justo a los ojos, ella desvió al instante la mirada, él tenía ganas de aventarse sobre ella y hacerla completamente suya, ahí en medio de la calle ¿qué importaba dónde?

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente por un momento para concentrarse.

Llegaron a la sala y al entrar Harry pudo ver una foto de ella sonriéndole a la cámara. Ella salía sola en esa fotografía, pero había otra donde ella y Oliver Wood saludaban a la cámara y sonreían.

Harry sintió una presión en el estómago, como si un instinto asesino lo consumiera. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de correr hasta la fotografía y estamparla contra el piso mientras la pisaba bailando la conga. Sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Harry!- Ginny pasaba una mano frente a él, por lo visto se había perdido en la nebulosa mirando la fotografía.

-lo siento…-la pelirroja vio que él miraba la foto pero no comentó nada.

-¿quieres algo de beber?

-no, no te molestes…

-no es molestia ¿un café?- acomodó su cabello hacia un costado.

-suena bien- ella asintió y le indicó que la siguiera a la cocina. Él obedeció, y una vez allí, pudo ver una cocina que parecía salida de una revista de decoración. Era amplia, con la cocina pegada a la mesada de un mármol negro que brillaba.

-qué lindo lugar- comentó para romper el hielo.

-sí, decorar es mi pasa tiempo ahora- comentó ella calentando el agua de forma muggle en la cocina.

-Ginny yo…

-¿qué quieres Harry? Quiero decir, no quiero ser grosera pero ¿necesitas algo?-inquirió mientras se apoyaba en la mesada de la cocina. Harry seguía mirándola sin reaccionar.

-sí, necesito que hablemos.

-¿de qué?- en su tono se percibía la sorpresa.

-de nosotros Ginny…- Ginny lo miró fijo a los ojos y a él le costó sostenerle la mirada.

-no entiendo… ¿nosotros dices?

-sí, debemos aclarar algunas cosas mi amor- dijo y se acercó hasta ella para tomarle las manos, ella lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos…

-no tenemos nada que aclarar Harry- dijo retirando suavemente las manos de las de él. Lo hizo con cierto pesar que el azabache notó.

-claro que sí…esto no debería ser así, te juro que esta no es tu vida princesa- Ginny entornó los ojos.

-¿esta no es mi vida dices? ¡Te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien decidiste por los dos! – las mejillas de Ginny comenzaban a tornarse de un rojo escarlata.

-¡lo sé y no sabes cuánto lo siento! Soy un idiota, un estúpido ciego….todo lo que quieras, pero Ginny por favor, perdóname…- volvió a tomar sus manos y ella esta vez no batalló para sacarlas.

-no puedo perdonarte...no quiero- los ojos de ella comenzaron a empañarse y de repente hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿qué sucede mi vida?- preguntó él preocupado sosteniendo el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos.

-no me digas mi vida…-dijo cerrando los ojos y de repente Harry vio como la mano de ella se posaba en su vientre- me duele….-dijo apenas audible.

-¿qué? ¡¿qué hago?- preguntó desesperado sosteniéndola.

-llévame a San Mungo por favor- pidió abriendo apenas los ojos y doblándose de dolor.

-San Mungo ¡eso es!- levantó a la pelirroja en sus brazos y se dirigió con ella hacia afuera, Ginny perdió color y respiraba entrecortada.

Llegaron hasta el auto de él donde busco a tientas la llave en su bolsillo pero con ella en brazos la tarea resultaba demasiado difícil. Ella parecía más repuesta ya.

-Ginny necesito que metas la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saques la llave- pidió en un tono muy suave, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y tapaba con una mano sus ojos. Aunque su respiración comenzaba a relajarse y normalizarse.

Ginny metió desganada la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y movió la mano buscando las llaves, Harry recordó que no estaba allí pero el contacto con ella era tan delicioso que la dejó hacer.

-no está aquí Potter-dijo una vez que terminó de revisar.

-fíjate adelante- pidió. La pelirroja ya se veía bastante mejor pero no pensaba soltarla.

Ginny dudó unos segundos pero finalmente metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón del azabache, comenzó a rebuscar nuevamente, Harry tragó, pero ella encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba.

-aquí esta-se la entregó-pero ya estoy mejor- trató de bajar de sus brazos pero los fuertes brazos de Harry se lo impidieron.

-de ninguna manera, no tenías buen aspecto mi amor.

-deja de llamarle de esas formas- pidió sin mirarlo.

-no puedo evitarlo…

-pues evítalo porque no quiero que lo sigas haciendo.

-mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres- ella lo miro a los ojos, pero no dijo nada, sólo volteo nuevamente, callada.

-bájame- pidió de forma autoritaria.

Harry lo pensó un momento y al final decidió obedecerla, no quería hacerla enojar en ese momento.

-te voy a pedir que termines con este jueguito ridículo ¿desde cuándo quieres hablar de nosotros por Merlín?- se exasperó, movía los brazos mientras hablaba.

-siempre me ha gustado cuando haces esos gestos- se le escapó a él- pero nunca te lo había dicho, porque soy un idiota.

Ginny pareció descolocada por un momento, pero se recompuso de nuevo – mira no sé lo que buscas, pero de una vez te advierto que no quiero problemas por tu culpa con mi novio.

-¿tu novio dices? Ginny, amor…

-¡deja de decirme amor!- se exasperó otra vez.

-es lo que siento y desde ahora prometo decirte todo lo que siento, no me guardaré nada…te lo juro mi amor-trato de acercarse pero ella se lo impidió.

-ya no quiero que me digas cosas por favor, no quiero que me busques nunca más. No quiero volver a pasar lo que ya pasé hace un tiempo atrás. Sentir que el alma se te desgarra, eso sentí cuando tú te casaste con Romilda, pero ahora ya no siento nada por ti ¿qué no lo entiendes?- exclamó con los ojos empañados- tú solo te encargaste de matar el amor que yo sentía por ti… y ahora ya no queda nada- Harry comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de pecho, era como si algo por dentro estrujara su corazón. Las lágrimas que cayeron, silenciosas por sus mejillas, terminaron de desconcertar a la mujer.

-yo ya no sé qué decirte para que entiendas que fui un idiota, he sido una persona totalmente diferente todos estos meses que pase separado sin ti. Ni siquiera yo conozco a ese Harry, pero este que está aquí parado enfrente tuyo ¡te ama con locura mujer!- el hombre la tomó por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo- mírame a los ojos y encontrarás la verdad en ellos- Ginny no lo quiso mirar, por el contrario se liberó del agarre.

-yo también te amé como a nadie en esta vida, y daba lo que fuera por ti, pero ya pasaron muchas cosas en nuestras vidas. Ya paso mucha agua debajo del puente y nuestras vidas tomaron caminos diferentes. Yo ya elegí a Oliver, vamos a tener un hijo y si de verdad me amas- Ginny también había comenzado a llorar y Harry se acercó a ella pegando su frente con la de ella- vete.

-no puedo dejarte mi amor, no me pidas eso…te lo suplico- ya Harry no se inquietaba por esconder las lágrimas. Nunca había llorado por una mujer y ahora lo hacía como un niño de pecho, no lo averganzaba, ella era su mujer y de nadie más... Ginny tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos y secó las lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares.

-vete por favor, Harry… -Harry negaba con la cabeza sin emitir sonido, sólo se escuchaban los sollozos- por favor mi amor-pidió suplicante, y esa fue la palabra clave que necesitó él para acortar la escasa distancia que había entre ellos y tocar el cielo nuevamente. Tocó los labios femeninos con los suyos, Ginny se resistió al principio pero cuando Harry bajo su mano a su cintura y la apoyó más a él, quedando así pegado el vientre de ella al cuerpo masculino, dejó de hacerlo y correspondió el beso de forma desesperada al igual que él. Colocó sus manos en la nuca del azabache para intensificar el beso.

-¡Potter!- Harry y Ginny se separaron exaltados, Oliver Wood se acercaba a ellos con la mirada desencajada.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota de Autora<span>: Ya Harry la fue a bucar!**

**Harry ya comienza a ver que fue un verdadero ... con ella, y le pesa realmente, pero las cosas no terminan aquí...por el momento, sabemos que Harry se casó por conveniencia, buscaba beneficiarse con su carrera, como ven este Harry que no recuerda sigue pensando en su trabajo, quiere arreglar las cosas con Ginny, pero sigue pensando en su carrera.**

**Datu muy interesante, Ginny no es indiferente a Harry en lo más mínimo como todos le aseguraron.**

**Oliver Wood, apareció justo! veamos qué hace, se encuentran estos dos hombres, y la disputa por la pelirroja es inminente, además el bebé...¿de quién es? averiguelo en el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Saludos gente linda...dejen rev para motivar por favor que de verdad hace muy bien al autoestima y actualizamos más rápido...**

**Silvia.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola!**_

_**¡He vuelto! Sepan disculpar la tardanza pero es que el mundo muggle me tiene colmada de cosas para estudiar, como algunos sabrán, estoy siguiendo la carrera de abogacía.**_

_**Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a las chicas de "Por las que queremos JDD" por estar siempre tan pendientes de mis actualizaciones. Gracias chicas! Espero disfruten el cap tanto como yo de escribir, aunque sé que alguna que otra está más ociosa por JDD. Prometo también actualizar rapidito.**_

_**Nos vemos abajo :)**_

* * *

><p>Maldijo su suerte una y mil veces. Ese maldito no podía ser más inoportuno, y él para demostrarle a la pelirroja que desde ahora la respetaría y respetaría sus decisiones, no le quedó más alternativa que irse.<p>

-Como si de verdad amaras a ese idiota. Te conozco Ginevra Molly Weasley futura de Potter-declaró señalando a la nada mientas caminaba y despotricaba- yo sé que a ese cara de marmota no lo amas...-Harry caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel hablando solo, la gente que pasaba junto a él lo miraban raro y es que a metros se notaba lo cabreado con la vida que estaba y eso se debía a que cuando por fin él y Ginny se habían encontrado y le había planteado que la amaba, Wood aparecía en medio del beso más dulce que se habían dado en meses. De sólo recordarlo se le retorcían las tripas, y es que dejar a Ginny a solas con aquel idiota le costó el alma, pero debía hacerlo si no quería seguir teniendo problemas con ella. Es que, se lo había pedido tan desesperada que no le pudo llevar la contraria por más que su intención haya sido quedarse y romperle la cara al "impostor" si fuera preciso.

Caminaba tan ensimismado que no vio a una rubia mujer que lo seguía con intención de hablarle.

-Señor Potter- lo llamó tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención. Harry, quien seguía despotricando contra la vida y quién sabe cuántas cosas más, volteo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya te dije que no me digas "Señor Potter" Luna- la mujer tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, cosa que ya era normal en ella, lo miraba de forma curiosa.

-Lo siento se...-Harry le hizo una cara de advertencia- Harry, la costumbre.-el pelinegro no dijo nada, no le interesaba discutir con Luna por algo tan estúpido y banal en ese momento.

-¿Qué necesitas Luna?- su tono de voz fue fastidioso.

-Quería saber cómo "te"- dijo recalcándole que lo estaba tuteando- fue con Ginny.

El auror largó un bufido al escuchar la pregunta.

-Para el cachetazo- dijo simplemente y siguió caminando hacia su oficina. Algunos auror curiosos los miraban curiosos, Luna casi corría para alcanzar sus pasos.

-¿Qué quiere-Luna golpeó su frente-digo...quieres decir con eso?- preguntó esforzándose para seguirle el paso, y esquivar a la gente que iba y venía por el cuartel.

-Quiero decir que me fue como la mierda- farfullo molesto- bueno no sé si tan así- dijo al recordar el beso, y en su cara se dibujo una tonta sonrisa.

Luna lo miraba extrañada, ese hombre era una cajita de sorpresas.

-Explíquese por favor- Harry la miró fastidiado al ver que lo volvía a tratar de usted, pero ya sin ganas de discutir por eso, continuó. Tal vez Luna podría ayudarlo con Ginny.

-Bien, te contaré qué sucedió...pero sólo si prometes ayudarme con Gin- chantajeó.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Luna ingresando tras el morocho a la oficina.

-Como escuchaste, si quieres que te cuente me tienes que ayudar con ella, necesito hacer algo para recuperar a mi pelirroja-dijo señalándose a sí mismo para aclarar que era suya- Yo no voy a dejar que ella este con ese idiota y menos ahora que comprobé que ella me sigue amando.

-¿Y usted cómo sabe eso?-preguntó incrédula- tal vez es lo que usted quiere creer nada mas- agregó.

-Gracias Luna, tu siempre tan sutil- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco- Lo digo porque la conozco como la palma de mi mano, aunque creo que esa frase no está bien empleada, yo no conozco la palma de mi mano- agregó mirando su palma y descubriendo las líneas en ella-Es más, yo conozco mucho mejor a Ginny que la palma de mi mano, que ironía ¿no?-preguntó divertido, perdiendo por un segundo el hilo- en finlo que intento decir es que la conozco tanto o más que su propia madre y sé que no lo quiere...así de simple.

Luna arqueó las cejas incrédula.

-Y ¿por qué sugiere que no lo quiere?

-Luna ¿me estas escuchando cuando hablo? te digo que la conozco y ella no lo quiere por la simple razón que me quiere a mí...tú crees que me hubiera besado si no fuera así- sonrió el pelinegro encantado.

-¿Qué?- se sobresalto ella.

-Como lo oyes- comentó orgulloso.

-¡Bueno ya deje tanto misterio y cuénteme qué sucedió!- pidió de forma exaltada provocando que el azabache arqueara las cejas -Por favor- pidió ella más calmada.

-Bueno, como bien sabes fui a verla. Fui hasta su casa y ella se vio bastante sorprendida con mi visita pero me dejó pasar...

-Qué increíble- dejo salir la rubia interrumpiéndolo.

-Si...bueno como te decía, me dejó pasar y bueno...yo le dije que la amo que ella lo sabía y que me perdonara por mi estupidez- explicaba sentado en su escritorio a la vez que movía las manos efusivamente para marcar cada palabra- entonces comenzó a sentirse mal- expresó Harry, y Luna pudo ver en sus ojos preocupación.

-¿Qué le pasó?- se preocupó también ella.

-No lo sé...pero hacía mucho tiempo no me asustaba de esa forma ¡por Merlín! me pegué un susto. Me pidió que la llevara a San Mungo y...-Harry fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-¿No le pidió que llamara a Oliver?- se extrañó Luna arqueando mucho las cejas.

-No- contestó molesto ante la mención de su rival, apretó con ira los dientes.

-¡Qué extraño!...cuando ella tenía pocas semanas de embarazo se sintió mal estando con Hermione, Ron y conmigo. Y lo primero que hizo fue pedir por Oliver- agregó pensativa.

Harry no sabía cómo tomar aquello, o como una burla por refregarle en la cara que ella pedía por aquel imbécil, o como un alago que no lo haya hecho estando con él.

-¿Qué significa eso para ti?- decidió preguntar.

-Bueno, no lo sé...podrían significar que ella necesitaba una figura masculina y como estabas tú se sintió segura o, tal vez...-Luna no siguió.

-¿Estás diciendo que Ron es una figura femenina?- preguntó divertido Harry.

-¿Cómo dice?- se extraño la mujer.

-Dices que Ginny buscaba una "figura masculina", pero déjame recordarte que según lo que me cuentas Ron estaba cuando ella se sintió mal. Aún así mando a llamar al usurpador. Pero no lo hizo estando conmigo- agregó más animado.

-Tal vez tenga razón pero déjeme decirle que está siendo injusto- dijo mirándolo fijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó cauteloso, debía estar preparado para lo que Luna fuera a decirle. Y es que esa mujer no se caracterizaba por su tacto a la hora de hablar.

-Me refiero a que usted aparece después de meses, después de haberla dejado y para colmo haberse casado con otra, sin siquiera informarle de su decisión-Harry entorno los ojos molesto con aquellas palabras-...Ginny sufrió mucho por usted y todos fuimos testigos de ese sufrimiento- esta vez el rostro de la rubia rostro denotaba angustia- Mientras usted se pavoneaba de fiesta en fiesta con la tarada de su esposa- Harry la miraba con los ojos entornados, tenía ganas de interrumpirla y mandarla al diablo, pero pensándolo mejor tenía razón. Él siempre siendo un maldito egoísta. Debía contarle la verdad si quería que lo ayudara. Además necesitaba contarle a alguien, y que le creyera.

-Mira Luna- dijo lo más calmado y claro que pudo- yo no puedo responder por esas acciones porque no las recuerdo- dijo parco- simplemente me siento ajeno a eso porque no son actos propios de mí. Yo jamás le hubiera hecho todo lo que dicen a Ginny, por el simple hecho de que ella es la mujer que amo. La única mujer que ame, y voy a amar siempre-Luna lo miraba atenta-Sé que fui un maldito con ella, pero siempre la quise y siempre la voy a querer, ella es la mujer que por más que pase años y años jamás olvidare, y eso es porque me marcó de por vida. Estos sentimientos de los cuales te hablo no pueden perderse en cuatro malditos meses Luna ¿puedes entender eso?- preguntó de forma desesperada- Entiende que ella está con ese tipo para olvidarse de mí. O peor, para otra cosa que no quiero decir en voz alta porque temo que sea verdad- Luna suspiró, ese Harry era tan parecido al Harry adolecente que ella conoció. No se parecía en nada al pedante y engreído Harry Potter que había tratado al día de ayer.

-Espere un momento- Luna recién caía en cuenta de las palabras que escuchó- ¿qué quiere decir que no recuerda haber hecho todo eso? ¡Explíquese!- la mujer hizo una rara mueca con la boca, sintió que se había excedido con el tono autoritario- ¿por favor?- dijo más calmada.

-Tranquila...-sugirió el pelinegro- sé que parecerá una locura, pero Luna...yo no recuerdo qué ha sido de mi vida los últimos cuatro meses- terminó y esperó la reacción de la joven.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Eso, que lo último que recuerdo son las navidades pasadas. Recuerdo haberme ido a dormir, y cuando desperté estaba acostado junto a Vane- Harry fingió un escalofrío.

-Eso es una locura...-Luna se recostó en su silla. Harry maldijo, justo cuando a él le sucedía algo completamente anormal a Luna se le ocurría ser racional.

-Lo sé, pero es lo que está sucediendo- el hombre también se recostó en el respaldo de su silla.

-Tal vez los Nargles tengan algo que ver con esto- comentó la mujer con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Tal vez...-concedió Harry entre aliviado y divertido. Al fin alguien le creía- ¿ahora entiendes por qué necesito recuperar a Ginny?

-Si entiendo, pero...cómo es el asunto ¿viene de otro tiempo? o ¿de otro mundo tal vez?

-No tengo idea, esto es otro mundo para mí. Porque el Harry que me cuentan de esta "dimensión" es muy diferente a mí. Yo no haría esas cosas, sin importar el tiempo en el que esté ¿comprendes? Yo amo a Ginny, jamás buscaría lastimarla.

-¿Por qué si la amas como dices amarla, y créeme que te creo, le hiciste todo esto? perdóneme pero me cuesta creer que usted no recuerda nada. Que simplemente despertó hoy con la mente en blanco de los últimos cuatro meses de su vida.

-Es la verdad, y lamento si no me crees aunque no serías la única asique...-Harry curvó los labios apenado.

-No me pregunte por qué, pero le creo- dijo muy seria ella- Lo veo en tus ojos Harry- sonrió de lado Luna. Podía ver en sus ojos una gran tristeza y eso la terminaba de convencer que el hombre de verdad estaba sufriendo por la situación y buscaba remediar las cosas con su amiga o por lo menos ganarse su perdón.

-Te lo agradezco, de verdad que sí. Y me alegro que ya no me trates de usted- sonrió de lado.

-En fin. Cuéntame ¿qué piensas hacer? Habla con Ron y Hermione...ellos son tu amigo- aconsejó como si fuese lo más obvio.

-No me creen, ya lo he hecho y Ron me odia. Hermione no me odia pero no quiere contradecirlo...no tengo idea qué hacer Luna, por más que lo piense y piense no se me ocurre qué hacer para que me perdone- la rubia miraba el techo con ese aire de locura. Sonrió divertido.

-Yo creo que no se trata de hacer una cosa para que te perdone. Debes demostrarle que has cambiado de verdad...que ya no la dejarás en segundo plano-Luna de repente calló, y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que Harry se alarmó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó impaciente al ver que no hablaba.

-Hemos olvidado un pequeño detalle... ¡Ginny está embarazada de Oliver, por Merlín!

-Yo tengo mis dudas respecto de eso- dijo calmado Harry, algo muy dentro de él le decía que tenía que averiguar sobre eso. Hablarlo con la pelirroja era la mejor solución.

-¿Quieres decir, que Ginny no está embarazada?- se asombró ella torpemente.

-No Luna- dijo rodando los ojos- me refiero a que dudo que sea de él. No sabría explicarlo, pero siento que...

-¿Que es tuyo?- concluyó. Harry sólo asintió- La verdad es que yo no creo que Ginny le mintiera a Oliver sobre su paternidad.

-No lo sé... pero por donde lo veamos yo necesito hablar con ella sobre esto. Pero no me alcanzan sólo unos minutos, necesito un día entero con ella- Luna rió.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Raptarla? porque es la única forma que ella pase un día entero contigo- comentó divertida y emitió una leve carcajada. Harry la miraba serio, sin estivo de diversión-¡Espera! Harry... ¿no estarás pensando en eso?- preguntó alarmada.

-En este momento barajo todas las posibilidades Luna- el azabache masajeó sus sienes.

-No... Pero no debes hacer eso, Ginny se enojaría. Lo que debes hacer es ir a su casa y hablar las cosas de frente- sugirió tocándose la frente. Harry arqueó las cejas incrédulo.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Luna tú crees que ella me dejará entrar a su casa luego de lo que sucedió hoy?- preguntó sorprendido de la ingenuidad de ella.

-Respecto de eso, no terminaste de contarme- le recordó la mujer.

-Oh...cierto, bueno ella se sintió mal y me pidió que la llevara a San Mungo. Salimos y una vez fuera ella parecía sentirse mejor así que aproveché para tratar de pedirle perdón y decirle cuánto la amo- omitió contarle que lloró, no lo avergonzaba, pero eso quedaría entre su pelirroja y él- Me pidió que me fuera pero yo por supuesto me rehusé. Entonces me dijo "mi amor" - sonrió de lado- Ya no pude contenerme y la besé. Fue el beso más tierno y dulce que recuerdo, en mucho tiempo-dijo enternecido y tocando sus labios-pero para mi perra suerte llego el idiota de Wood justo en ese momento- golpeó el escritorio fuertemente sobresaltando a su secretaria.

-¿Es en serio?- Luna abrió grande la boca, en claro gesto de sorpresa.

-Sí, yo estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a él, pero Ginny me suplicó que me fuera antes que llegara hasta nosotros. Por supuesto me rehusé...pero ella me suplicó con esa carita de ángel que tiene y no me pude negar- en la mente del joven se dibujo la imagen de la pelirroja- Me atormenta pensar que quedé como un idiota maricón. Pero lo pensé y el pobre infeliz no tiene toda la culpa de mi sufrimiento. Yo fui un idiota, así que bueno...decidí irme antes de que llegara hasta nosotros y evité el enfrentamiento. Es mi forma de demostrarle a Gin que la amo como a nadie en el mundo y respeto su decisión. Y por si fuera poco ella hubiera quedado en medio de la pelea y en su estado... no quería ponerla nerviosa y provocar nada de lo que podamos lamentarnos. Pero eso no quiere decir que si me lo vuelvo a encontrar no le dé su merecido, por usurpador.- agregó tercamente.

-Qué increíble. Mira el revuelo que armaste en su vida en menos de una hora. Piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer. Y no seas egoísta Harry, a ella le costó mucho reponerse del golpe que recibió cuando te casaste con la arpía...piensa antes de actuar por favor. Recuerdes o no, el Harry de aquí fue un canalla con ella y ella no merece volver a sufrir como lo hizo.

-Lo haré, créeme que yo amo a esa mujer, mi vida sin ella no es nada y lo estoy comprobando. Para mí, sólo llevamos horas separados y ya estoy que camino por las paredes.

-Entonces busca una solución, y si ves que la cosa no tiene reversa resignarse. Es el mejor favor que le puedes hacer si de verdad la amas. Ella está bien con Oliver- Harry negó con la cabeza y la miró fijo.

-Escúchame Luna, yo no puedo dejarla con él...no soportaría verla con otro hombre, prefiero morir- agregó dramáticamente- Además, no sé qué será de mi vida. No sé si regresaré a mi verdadera vida o me quedaré por siempre aquí. Si regreso podría dejar las cosas como están, porque total esta no es mi verdadera vida... pero dos cosas me impiden quedarme quieto. La primera es que yo no sé si vuelva, y si no vuelvo viviría sin Ginny toda mi vida. ¡Eso ni muerto! y segundo ni en esta vida ni en otra ella estará con otro si yo puedo evitarlo. Ginny nació para mí, y yo para el. Luna sonrió enternecida.

-Espero que todo esto termine bien, ya no sé en qué terminara todo esto. Pero si puedo decirte que yo amaba la pareja que hacías con Ginny- concedió Luna y le guiñó un ojo-yo solía callar a las idiotas que decían que tu terminarías con Hemione o con alguna otra- Harry sacó la lengua en gesto de desagrado.

-¿Hermione y yo?- rió divertido- nunca lo pensé de esa forma, yo siempre la vi con Ron, es como que no puedo verla con otro hombre...menos conmigo por Merlín. Además es muy mandona- agregó divertido y Luna aprobó sus palabras asintiendo.

-En fin, piensa cómo actuaras de ahora en adelante y no cometas estupideces por favor. Oliver no es un mal hombre, es una buena persona.

-Tal vez Wood le ofrezca un paraíso, pero para ella no sería nunca un paraíso porque no lo ama, un paraíso podría ser debajo de un puente si estás con la persona que amas para salir adelante Luna.

-Yo entiendo, pero a veces es mejor resignarse.

-No en este caso...no con Ginny- agregó al tiempo que se levantaba. Luna lo imitó- ¿me ayudarás Luna?- ella asintió.

-Me siento traidora con ella, pero yo sé que tú la amas... o por lo menos quiero creer que es así. Y si su felicidad es a tu lado, que así sea. Pero primero déjame pedirte algo- pidió entornando los ojos.

-Dime.

-Prométeme que si el hijo que ella espera no es tuyo, tú la dejarás hacer su vida con Oliver.

-No puedo prometer eso Luna. Pero si puedo asegurarte una cosa. Ginny va a ser feliz- ambos sonrieron.

-Bien...supongo que por el momento es un buen trato- se resigno la rubia. El azabache se encogió de hombros.

-Luna ¿mandaste los pases para Corazón de Bruja?- cambio de tema Harry, era hora de poner el plan en marcha.

-Sí, lo hice hoy en la tarde. Respondieron al instante, agradeciendo que por fin los tengas en cuenta para la conferencia- dijo volviendo a su papel de secretaria.

-Perfecto- dijo mirando su reloj pulsera.

-Harry son las cinco y media de la tarde, tienes que estar en dos horas en el salón Lennox. Una vez allí, tienes una hora para acomodarte y conocer el lugar. A las siete y media más o menos comienza la ronda de preguntas. Con esto de tu candidatura será un caos- indicaba Luna y anotaba algo en un pequeño anotador.

-Bien, pero voy a necesitar que hagas algo por mí- dijo señalándola.

-Claro ¿de qué se trata?

-Necesito que Ron y Hermione estén presentes en esa conferencia.

-Bien, veré qué puedo hacer entonces- dijo la mujer anotando algo.

-Excelente, yo iré a hablar con Romilda de nuestro divorcio- comentó mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

-¿Harás eso?- se asombró Luna. miraba a Harry fijamente.

-Claro que sí, mejor comenzar a corregir las cosas desde ahora y necesito otra cosa. Necesito que llames a Ginny para preguntarle si está sola, sé sutil por favor- dijo mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo de su saco y se lo entregaba.

-Bien- Luna lo tomó y comenzó a buscar algo en la libreta que traía en mano- aquí está, el número de Ginny- Harry la miró y luego su anotador- ¿qué? soy mala para recordar números- Marcó el número y espero unos segundos.

-¿Suena?- preguntó en un susurro. Luna le pidió silencio- bueno pero respond...Luna lo cortó.

-Hola Ginny ¿cómo estás?- Harry hacía gestos con las manos queriendo decir algo pero Luna no entendía nada y la distraía de la conversación con la pelirroja.

-Mándale saludos- susurró el azabache y luego sonrió tontamente.

-Me alegro que estés mejor ¿quieres que vaya para hacerte compañía?- Luna aguardó la respuesta mientras miraba a una sonriente Harry- Oh... entiendo, no estás sola. Entiendo, Oliver te cuida- la sonrisa del joven se borró completamente de su rostro y la rubia lo miró apenada-Aun así pasaré más tarde para saludarte y ver cómo estás Ginny... bien- Luna asintió con la cabeza- Nos vemos amiga. Adiós- colgó, y le entregó el celular a Harry.

¡Lo odio! ¡El muy maldito sabía que Ginny era mi novia de años!-el azabache parecía trastornado-¡Maldito traidor! espero la oportunidad, y a la primera de cambio...-ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, sentía que algo caliente en su pecho le pedía ir, buscar al impostor y borrarlo del mapa. De verdad sentía que lo odiaba- Se hacía mi amigo cada vez que me veía Luna- agregó impotente.

-Lo siento Harry, pero ya escuchaste, no está sola.

-Bien, tendrás que sacarlo tú de la casa- el celular de Harry comenzó a emitir una melodía, el azabache miró la pantalla, era un mensaje, lo abrió para leer el mensaje a continuación:

_"Luna ¿puedes venir a las seis y media de la tarde? claro, si no tienes nada que hacer. Necesito hablar contigo de algo que sucedió hoy. Oliver no estará y creo que es mejor que vengas a esa hora porque no quiero que nos escuche._

_Te quiere, Ginny."_

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Harry parecía que no le cabría en el rostro. Luna, sólo lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué noticia te dieron que te dejó tan feliz?-preguntó esperando no sonar muy metida.

-Luna, te pediré algo, pero no quiero que creas que enloquecí. Por favor ayúdame con esto-suplicó.

-Dime- dijo desconfiada.

-Necesito que me dejes hacerme pasar por ti- pidió sonriendo forzadamente.

-¡¿Qué?- abrió mucho los ojos.

-Ginny acaba de mandar un mensaje a mi móvil diciendo que a las seis y media Oliver no estará.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que quieras hacerte pasar por mí?- Luna seguía alarmada y sin comprender.

-Pues que ella quiere verte a esa hora, y como él no estará quiere que hablen de algo que sucedió hoy ¿y qué sucedió hoy?-preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Que nos vimos Luna! te va a contar lo que sucedió hoy, pero como ya yo te he contado todo, no necesitas volver a escucharlo. Sin embargo yo necesito preguntarle cosas. Y qué mejor si estoy disfrazado como su amiga de confianza.

-Esto si sería ir muy lejos. Si ella te llegara a descubrir se me armaría a mí también- Luna negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo hará, tranquila...y si lo hace le digo que tu no sabías nada., que no estabas al tanto de mis planes- la mujer seguía dudando- Luna por favor, por favor, por favor...

-¡Ya! está bien- accedió. Harry sonrió contento- pero déjame decirte que si te descubre, estás solo en esto Potter.

-Muy solo...Perfecto- concedió al azabache.

-Bien ¿y cuál es el plan si se puede saber?

-Claro que se puede, y obvio ¿no?

-No, creo que no- respondió ella.

-Poción Multijugos Lovegood.- Luna abrió grande los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿De dónde sacaras poción a esta hora, para las seis de la tarde?

-Estamos en el Cuartel general de Aurores y yo soy el jefe ¿de dónde crees Luna?- preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ohhh... ¡Claro!- dijo apenada por su falta de rapidez.

-Bien, yo me ocupo de conseguirlo. Te espero en media hora en la entrada del Ministerio- Harry se dirigía hacia la puerta, antes de salir volteó hacia Luna- Gracias por todo- y diciendo esto se retiró dejando a una Luna temerosa.

Harry salió de su despacho, necesitaba buscar a Romilda Vane y comunicarle que se iban a divorciar lo más rápido posible. Pero no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar esa mujer. Por lo que se le ocurrió que debía tener su número en el móvil. Sacó el aparato y revisó la agenda, en efecto allí decía Romilda. Marcó el número y esperó que lo atendieran.

-_Romilda Potter al habla_- a Harry lo asqueó escuchar cómo empleaba su apellido.

-Vane, necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo-dijo parco.

-_Harry mi amor ¿cómo que Vane?_- preguntó del otro lado, intentando sonar sexy.

-No tengo tiempo ni ganas de explicarte nada. Necesito hablar contigo y es importante ¡Pero sobre todo tiene que ser ahora!- Harry caminaba por los pasillos, la gente al verlo pasar lo saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza y le daban el paso.

_-Tranquilízate, estoy en la recepción. Me agarraste con un pie en la salida. Me iba de compras. Pero aquí te espero corazón._

-Bien- y cortó para dirigirse a la recepción.

...

-¿De qué querías hablar mi amor?- Romilda casi se le avienta al azabache cuando lo vio llegar. Él la esquivó hábilmente.

-No seas molesta Romilda- agregó con fastidio.

-Yo sé que nunca eres romántico conmigo pero por lo menos en frente de la gente no me trates como escoria maldito- agregó molesta al ver que la gente volteaba a verlos.

-No fastidiesmi vida más de la cuenta ¿quieres? Vine a hablar de nuestro divorcio.

-¿Perdón? - Romila abrió grande la boca y se tomó el pecho. Luego sonrió irónica.

-Como oyes, nos vamos a divorciar. Yo no me voy a postular para Ministro. Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabezas. No sé en qué estaría pensando- agregó.

-Mira Potter, se que estás bajo mucha presión y todo eso, pero no te voy a permitir que arruines el esfuerzo que hemos hecho mi familia y yo por ti- dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo y le golpeaba el pecho al joven.

-Yo arruiné mi vida al casarme contigo. ..¡Dejé a Ginny y ahora estoy pagando caro las consecuencias de mi estupidez!- trataba de contenerse para no gritar, pero le costaba mucho trabajo y cada vez eran más los curiosos que nada disimulados paraban las orejas para escuchar. Aunque Harry aprovecharía eso a su favor. Y es que en ese momento un hombre ya mayor que el conocía perfectamente pasaba por el lugar y miraba curioso.

-¡No me menciones a esa maldita!- Romilda entornó los ojos y miró con asco a Harry.

-No le digas maldita, Ginny es la mujer más importante de mi vida, y por tu culpa la perdí. Yo sé que no fui el mejor con ella, pero estoy seguro que tú hiciste algo para que yo me casara contigo- acusó Harry, y la gente que escuchaba se sorprendía cada vez más. Y mucho más Arthur Weasly, quien escuchaba muy atento.

-Cállate estúpido- la morocha se había puesto roja por la acusación del hombre frente a toda esa gente.

-No me quieras callar por decir la verdad, yo sigo amando a Ginny y la voy a recuperar como de lugar, asique... ¡dame el divorcio de una maldita vez!

-¡No te voy a dar nada! ¿Me oyes Potter? ¡Nada!

-Bien- habló más calmo Harry- tendré que mover influencias y conseguirlo de todas formas. No podrás conmigo Vane, eso te lo juro- y dicho esto se retiró dejando a la mujer siendo observada por todos.

Miró su reloj, tendría que ir a buscar la poción. Así que emprendió el camino hacia el cuartel nuevamente.

...

Luna caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo pensado en cómo convencer al matrimonio Weasley de asistir a la conferencia. Luego de pensarlo mucho decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlos con una mentira. Era la opción más eficiente.

-Solo espero que luego no me odien- susurró Luna mientras se dirigía a buscar una lechuza para mandar el mensaje a Hermione.

...

Harry llegó a la bodega donde guardaban las pociones que usaban para alguna importante misión. Tales como, Veritaserum, o la mismísima poción Multijugos que necesitaba en ese momento.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero vio que un auror vigilaba la entrada. Se acercó autoritario.

-Buenos días señor Potter- saludó el hombre cuando tuvo a Harry enfrente. El azabache respiró tranquil al ver que era un novato. Lo notó por los nervios que tenía al ver al jefe cerca. Eso sólo sucedía en ese cuartel cuando el auror era novato.

-Buenos días, necesito retirar unas cosas de la bóveda- dijo y con la mano le pidió que se hiciera a un lado.

-No sé si estoy autorizado a dejarlo pasar señor...-dijo temeroso el hombre.

-Yo soy el que te da la autorización o deja de dártela, así que mejor hazte a un lado y déjame pasar- volvió a pedir.

-Sí, lo siento señor Potter- el hombre se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar.

-No lo sientas tanto y sigue vigilando- dijo e ingreso al lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-bien...Accio poción Multijugos- un pequeño frasco transparente voló hasta sus manos. Suficiente pócima para una hora.

-Perfecto, que comience el show mi amor- dijo pensado en Ginny- no quiero mentirte, pero es la única forma que encuentro- dijo apenado.

Miró su reloj y vio que ya estaba por cumplirse la media hora que le había dicho a Luna y tendría que verla en la recepción.

Al salir el joven que vigilaba la entrada lo miró temeroso.

-Muy bien... ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó más amablemente Harry, pensando que no tenía por qué mortificar al pobre.

-Pether Calaham, señor, para servirle- se presentó inclinando la cabeza.

-Bien Pether, te pido discreción sobre esto por favor. No quiero que los asuntos internos de mi cuartel sean divulgados por el Ministerio ¿correcto?- preguntó Harry curvando las cejas.

-Entiendo Señor Potter.

-Bien, te lo agradezco. Hasta luego.

...

Hermione vio llegar la lechuza por la ventana de la cocina. Extrañada se acercó a abrirla para dejarla pasar. Una vez que llegó al alfeizar le entregó unas semillas a la blanca ave y esta entregó la carta.

Tomó el sobre y observó de quién provenía.

-¿Luna?- la castaña abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer las lineas escritas por la rubia.

_Hermione:_

_Sé que es apresurado, pero hoy en la tarde se celebrará la conferencia de prensa del Ministerio y seré ascendida en esta ocasión. Me encantaría que Ron y tu estuvieran presentes en este momento tan importante para mí. Les pido como favor se presenten al Salón Lennox, en el que se realiza todos los años las conferencias Ministeriales, a las siete y media de la tarde._

_Espero puedan venir y acompañarme, y es que mi padre no está en la cuidad y no tengo a nadie más._

_Con amor, Luna._

-Luna será ascendida... ¡Ron!- Hermione corrió escaleras arriba donde su marido jugaba con Rose.

...

-Todo listo Luna- dijo Harry mientras le entregaba la poción a la mujer- Necesito que desaparezcas para ir a tu casa y me traigas ropa tuya, y de paso coloca un cabello tuyo al frasco- indicó el azabache. Luna tomó el frasco y miró con desconfianza.

-¿Crees que funcionará?

-Eso espero.

-Yo tengo ropa mía aquí, siempre tengo desde que Vinsen me arrojo aquel raro líquido a la ropa por accidente y tuve que correr a mi casa- contó la rubia

-Estupendo, así tenemos más tiempo ¿ya hablaste con Ron y Hermione?

-Lo hice, pero no sé si he hecho bien. Les he mentido Harry. Le mande una carta a Hermione diciéndole que hoy sería ascendida y que quería que me acompañaran este día tan importante.

Harry hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

-Lo siento, no debí hacerlo. Iré a mandarles una lechuza para decirles que hubo un error- Luna volteaba para irse pero Harry la retuvo.

-No Luna, hiciste bien, ellos son buenos amigos. De seguro irán para acompañarte. Ya veré a qué te asiendo- tranquilizó Harry.

-Bien.

-¿Sabes qué estoy pensando? Ginny pidió verte a las seis y media. La misma hora de la conferencia y en la que todo el mundo te verá allí. Sobre todo Ron y Hermione- Harry sintió que su plan caía por la borda.

-No creo, yo le dije en la carta a Hermione que sería a las siete y media. Te da una hora con Ginny y yo no tengo por qué aparecer frente a nadie hasta que tu llegues- explicó Luna

-¡Qué lista eres Luna!- felicitó el azabache- Lástima que sólo sea una hora- se lamento.

-Algo es algo Harry, además si sabes usarlo a tu favor, dará buenos frutos.

-Supongo que tienes razón. En fin ve a traerme la ropa y coloca el cabello Luna.

Luna asintió y corrió hacia su cubículo. Cinco minutos después volvió con una bolsa negra en manos.

-Aquí tienes la ropa y ya coloque el cabello y ¡corre que ya son seis y veinte!- dijo la rubia entregándole la bolsa.

-Bien, nos vemos luego Luna- Harry tomó el paquete y corrió al baño a beber la poción y ponerse la ropa de su amiga.

-Harry te pido una cosa.

-Dime- pidió apurado el morocho.

-No la vayas a besar como yo, pensará que me gustan las mujeres- rió la rubia.

-No te prometo nada- Luna puso cara de horror- es broma Luna, trataré de controlarme- y corrió hacia los baños.

-Bien, espero que Ginny no se dé cuenta por Merlín- rogó Luna a los cielos.

Una vez en el cuarto de baño Harry tomó el frasco y lo olfateó.

-Salud por ti pelirroja mía- y bebió la poción por la mitad del frasco.

Sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba y de a poco su piel se iba tornando más fina y su estatura disminuía considerablemente. Saco las prendas y se las colocó. Eran una camisa floreada y unos pantalones violetas.

-Luna y su extravagancia- dijo tornando los ojos. Terminó de vestirse y salió del baño.

-Aquí voy- pensó en el destino detenidamente, decidido y con determinación comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo.

Apareció en la esquina de la casa de la pelirroja. Caminó hasta la casa y una vez frente a ella tocó el timbre aguardando ser atendido.

A los pocos minutos Oliver Wood salía tras Ginny de la casa. Harry al verlos juntos sintió nuevamente la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo desaparecer. No sabía si podría contenerse frente a él.

-¡Luna!- Ginny llegó hasta el y rodeó a la supuesta Luna con sus brazos. Harry ni lerdo ni perezoso la rodeo también y aprovecho para oler la fragancia del cabello de la mujer.

-Ginny ¿cómo estás cariño?- dijo haciendo la voz más fina que pudo, Harry maldijo para sus adentros, debía tratarla como Luna trata a la gente, no como Harry trata a Ginny.

-¿Cariño?- preguntó divertida la pelirroja- muy bien, pero pasa.

-Hola Luna- Oliver se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él salió del paso.

-Lo siento, pero es que siento que me está saliendo una mancha en la cara y temo contagiarte, los Nargles me dijeron que sólo contagiaría a los hombres- se excusó Harry tontamente.

-De acuerdo- dijo Oliver confundido tratando de observar la supuesta mancha de la cual hablaba la mujer.

Ginny rió por la nueva ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Bien amor, nos vemos en la noche- Oliver se acercaba a Ginny para besarla mientras Harry veía todo en cámara lenta. Así que no tuvo más remedio que actuar.

-¡Ginny, debo contarte algo!-dijo tirando de las manos de la pelirroja suavemente antes de que sus labios se tocaran. Tanto Oliver como Ginny lo miraron contrariado.

-Está bien- Harry sonrió para sus adentros.

-De verdad es urgente-volvió a tirar de la mano de ella y la metió a la casa- Adiós Ol...Maldito traidor- murmuró una vez que el hombre se alejó de ellas.

-Pasa ¿quieres lo de siempre?- preguntó la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Sí, lo de siempre- Harry hizo una mueca, no tenía idea qué era "lo de siempre".

Las dos se sentaron en la mesada de la cocina a esperar que el agua calentara por método muggle.

-Cuéntame qué era tan urgente Luna- pidió la joven pelirroja, mientras Harry la miraba embobado.

-De verdad que el embarazo te ha sentado de maravilla, te ves hermosa-sonrió de lado, lo enternecía tanto verla llevando vida en su interior.

-¿Tú crees? es que me han salido unas manchas horribles en el rostro, mira- Ginny se acercó a sólo centímetros de "Luna" para enseñarle las supuestas manchas.

-No se notan- dijo él sinceramente, Ginny seguía teniendo la cara perfecta de siempre.

-Si tú lo dices- la joven volvió a acomodarse en su lugar.

-¿y bien? tú querías decirme algo ¿que sucedió?- tanteó el terreno.

-Sí, hoy ocurrió algo rarísimo Luna...Harry me vino a ver- "Luna" fingió sorpresa.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Me dijo que me seguía amando, y me besó- sintetizó Ginny cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-¿Eso hizo? yo insisto que a Harry le pasa algo- Harry pensó que era hora de comenzar, tenía sólo una hora para averiguar si Ginny seguía enamorado de ella. Y si el hijo que esperaba era realmente del impostor.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Ginny dudosa.

-Hoy está raro, como si no fuera el mismo Harry de siempre. Le pidió el divorcio a Romilda Ginny.

-¿Qué cosas dices?- se sorprendió la pelirroja- eso no puede ser. Él está por postularse a Ministro y necesita ese matrimonio, o por lo menos eso dicen- aclaró después.

-Eso no sé a ciencia cierta si es verdad, pero si es cierto que no va a postularse y le pidió el divorcio a la arpía- Harry sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, sólo la estaba adelantando a las nuevas noticias que ella desconocía.

-Increíble ¿qué le estará pasando?- Ginny se quedó seria unos segundos, pero trató de disimularlo.

-¿Y a ti qué te sucedió con el beso?- esperaba ansioso esa respuesta.

-No lo sé Luna, estoy muy confundida, ya no sé qué demonios pensar-dijo mientras se levantaba para preparar dos tasas de, por lo que Harry dedujo, té.

-Pero no sentiste nada ¿o sí?

-Creo que sí- Harry sonrió abiertamente - ¿por qué sonríes mujer? eso no es bueno para mí. Volver a abrirle una puerta a Harry sería como firmar mi sentencia de infelicidad.

-¡Qué horrible forma de pensar!- se ofendió el azabache.

-¡Es la verdad! no puedo darme el lujo de confundirme con él. Yo estoy por casarme Luna- dijo, parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí misma, más que a "Luna".

-¿Y qué hay con eso? si no amas a Wood no tienes por qué casarte con él ¡Harry te ama Ginny!- inconscientemente Harry se paró se su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella. La pelirroja lo miró extrañada.

-¿Y tú por qué estás diciendo todas estas cosas?

-Porque es la verdad- dijo simplemente volviendo a sentarse.

-Harry no me ama, a veces dudo que alguna vez me haya amado realmente- dijo bajando la mirada. Harry siguió su mirada y vio su pequeño vientre. Ambos sonrieron enternecidos.

-Harry siempre te amo, y siempre lo va a hacer Ginny. Por más que se haya comportado como un idiota. Su amor por ti jamás morirá- el que hablaba era Harry, no había nadie más con ellos. Ni una supuesta Luna, ni miedos, ni vergüenzas. Él por primera vez en años, hablaba sólo con el corazón.

-Deja de decirme esas cosas por Dios- Ginny volteó dándole la espalda a Harry. Él pudo notar que la voz de la mujer se había quebrado.

-Ginny- se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ella- no dudes de eso- colocó una mano en su espalda para reconfortarla- él te ama y tu a él- Ginny lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-¡No! no es así Luna, es que tú no sabes lo que paso realmente entre nosotros la última vez que nos vimos. Y gracias a eso hay veces que la culpa no me deja respirar- Ginny se sentó seguida de él.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que pasó entre ustedes?- preguntó cada vez más intrigado- confía en mí-pidió mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien Luna, confiaré en ti- Harry, disfrazado de Luna, asintió.

-Se trata del bebé ¿cierto?- tanteó el azabache.

-¿Cómo sabes?- Harry casi salta de la emoción.

-Lo supuse- mintió rápidamente- en fin ¿qué sucede con el bebé?

-Sucede que...-Ginny no podía continuar, la voz le temblaba- ¡No sé si es de Oliver, Luna!- y se tapó el rostro con las manos para llorar. Harry sólo la miraba incapaz de reaccionar.

-¿Qué dijiste?-fue lo único que pudo decir, él esperaba que ella dijera que el hijo era de él. No que no sabía si era de Oliver es que ¿había alguien más en la vida de Ginny que él desconocía?

-¡Eso!- hablaba con el rostro cubierto- no lo sé- levantó las manos lentamente descubriendo su rostro.

-¿Y quiénes son los posibles padres?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Harry y Oliver- dijo y nuevamente las lágrimas cubrieron el rostro de la pelirroja. Harry solamente podía mirarla incapaz de moverse -Creo que Harry es el padre de mi hijo y lo peor es que soy feliz por eso.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Awwww Cómo los amo! Me conmueven hasta en un fic hecho por mí!<strong>

**Volviendo a la historia, Harry y sus ocurrencias, pero gracias a eso ya sabe que el bebé pueede ser de él! En el próximo cap Ginny le va a contar la última vez que se vieron ella y Harry a "Luna". Sorpresas, sorpresas. Y Arthur escuchó cómo trataba Harry a Romilda, le jugara en contra o a favor? Ron y Hermione estarán en la conferencia? y por qué en tan importante que para Harry que ellos estén?**

**Averigualo en el próximo cap!**

**Besos, AlmasGemelas! (Silvia)**


End file.
